Rental Exchange (Spanish)
by FoxxyJ
Summary: "Arquitecto profesional busca estudiante de cocina de último año para intercambio de alquiler." Edward Cullen no tenía idea de los problemas que le esperaban el día que puso un sencillo anuncio para hacer su agitada vida más fácil.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again *waves* Here I am with a new translation for your enjoyment and for that I want to thank you to FoxxyJ for allow me to share it with you.** **Thank you so much Jen :)**

 **Hola de nuevo *saluda con la mano* Aquí estoy con una nueva traducción para que la disfruten y por ello, quiero darle las gracias a FoxxyJ por permitirme compartirla con ustedes. Muchas gracias Jen :)**

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la historia es de **FoxxyJ** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga y gran Beta Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Soy un arquitecto profesional, operando mi propio negocio desde casa. Como resultado, apenas tengo tiempo para cocinar y limpiar. Estoy interesado en un programa de intercambio. A cambio de renta gratis, busco a un estudiante culinario de último año que esté preparado para cocinar cinco noches a la semana y hacer un mínimo trabajo doméstico. Contará con su propia recámara y baño. Por favor, envíeme su currículum por correo electrónico. Podemos acordar una cita para que traiga una muestra de sus habilidades culinarias y pueda ver la casa.

.

.

 _Cullen, ¿cuándo vas a aprender?_

 _¡Debiste haber sido más específico!_

"¿Le gustaría otro petisú, señor Cullen?" Pregunta la empalagosamente dulce nimiedad de chica en mi cocina.

"¿Qué tal le salen los platos salados, um, Tina?"

"Es Tanya. Bueno, soy una estudiante de último año de pastelería francesa—"

"¿Los franceses no comen comida salada en absoluto? ¿Nunca?" Sé que mi tono es áspero, pero puedo sentir cómo mis niveles de azúcar entran en la zona de riesgo. Este no es el primer petisú que he consumido hoy.

Se ríe, se sonroja, y tartamudea para darme una respuesta que no podría interesarme menos. Examino la lista de candidatos que están previstos para esta tarde y le pido a la señorita _chef_ de pastelería francesa que guarde sus cosas.

 _¿Qué tal difícil es encontrar a un estudiante que pueda preparar una comida decente?_

 _Emmett y sus grandes y jodidas ideas._

Cuando al fin logro sacar a una suplicante Tanya por la puerta, hay una chica esperando en el porche. No solo llegó treinta minutos antes, sino que al parecer piensa que se está mudando. Tres mochilas, una maleta, dos enormes cajas con artículos de cocina y dos bolsas de papel marrón de alimentos integrales deslucen mi porche, alguna vez despejado.

"Oh, Bella," gime Tanya. "Genial." La chica continúa bajando las escaleras murmurando para sí misma sobre oportunidades y el infierno.

"¿Bella? No recuerdo a una Bella…" Reviso la lista alarmantemente larga de potenciales amigos del azúcar.

"En realidad, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, señor Cullen." Me ofrece su mano. Para alguien tan pequeño y femenino, su fuerza me sorprende. "No estoy en su lista porque mi vida en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas ha sido un pesadilla, por decir lo menos. Vi su anuncio, y antes de que pudiera responder, como estoy segura la mitad del colegio lo ha hecho, mi compañero de cuarto, bueno, solo digamos que tiene una adicción al juego y ayer vendió la mitad de mi mierda. Por lo que estoy en desesperada necesidad de—"

"Mire, señorita Swan—"

"¿Cuántos petisú ha comido esta mañana?" Descansa una mano en su cadera y levanta una ceja en un movimiento que describiría como desafiante. Me tomo un momento para mirarla en realidad. El cabello castaño más largo que había visto en un tiempo cae en cascada sobre uno de sus hombros y casi llega a su cintura. Está demasiado delgada, pero es lo que las chicas de estos días creen que es atractivo. Pero son sus ojos los que llaman mi atención. Me recuerdan a una ninfa que no trama nada bueno. Hay una inteligencia atrevida que me mira en respuesta, y me transporta en el tiempo a mis días en la universidad cuando el mundo esperaba por ser descubierto y explorado.

"¿Bueno?" Me dice, levantando esa ceja de nuevo, pero esta vez sus labios se curvean hacia arriba de un lado. "Déjeme adivinar, ayer los francesitos aprendieron cómo hacer _choux a la crème_ o lo que llamarían un petisú. Estoy segura de que jamás querrá ver otro de esos de nuevo." Sus ojos recorren dos veces mi cuerpo de arriba abajo en abierta apreciación, haciendo que meta la panza y me pare derecho. "Diría que usted es el tipo de hombre que mataría por un omelet de tocino y espárragos relleno con el más decadente queso de cabra con especias, sazonado con solo una pizca de ajo fresco, y la perfecta cantidad de pimienta molida y una pizca de sal del Himalaya." Esa sonrisa atrevida de nuevo. "¿Estoy en lo cierto, señor Cullen?"

 _¡Joder!_

Sorprendentemente mi boca comienza a hacerse agua con solo escucharla.

"Deme veinte minutos y la total atención de sus papilas gustativas. Es todo lo que pido. Sé que me estoy brincando la fila, pero si ese idiota vende más de mis cosas, voy a usar un overol naranja por un largo tiempo."

Sin decir una palabra, me alejo de la entrada y le hago un gesto para que entre.

Agarra una mochila y las bolsas de alimentos. "Estoy segura que el resto de mis cosas están a salvo en un porche en _esta_ parte de la ciudad." Sonríe antes de entrar.

Bella no espera, sino que toma la delantera y marcha por mi pasillo. Mi cocina aguarda al final del pasillo y con vista a la terraza trasera. Pasando frente a mi oficina, se detiene e inspeccionar el lugar. Por alguna razón, estoy avergonzado por el loco desorden de heliografías que estoy seguro no puede ignorar desplegadas por todos lados en todas las superficies posibles.

"Muy bonito, señor Cullen. Tal parece que tiene que abrirse paso todos los días con las uñas para salir de allí. No me sorprende que no cocine." Me mira por encima de su hombro antes de continuar hacia la cocina. Trato de no mirar el vaivén de sus pequeñas caderas en _jeans_ que seguramente son tres tallas más pequeños para ella.

Bella me acomoda en una silla frente a mi mesa, se abre camino por mi cocina como si viviera aquí más tiempo que yo, y me da una breve historia de su vida sin que yo pronuncie una sola palabra.

Su actual, o debería decir, excompañero de cuarto tiene una adicción al póker en línea, que tocó fondo cuando publiqué mi anuncio hace dos días. Vendió su juego de cuchillos de cocina japoneses – los que robaron 347 horas de su juventud cuando trabajó arduamente en _Taco Bell_ para comprarlos—su queridísima batidora _Kleenmaid_ —la que consideraba un miembro de la familia—y el televisor, para entrar a un campeonato de póker en línea. No hace falta decir, que no logró pasar la primera ronda. Bella decidió que era suficiente y agarró las cosas que podría vender esta mañana y se presentó en mi puerta. Le quedaban seis meses para su título de Asociado en Artes Culinarias, y después de que gane experiencia en alguna cocina fabulosa de Seattle, planea abrir su propio restaurante como una verdadera "adulta". La alusión a ser un adulto me recuerda dejar de mirar la forma en que se mueven sus caderas, casi como en una delicada danza, mientras maniobra en mi cocina. Tal vez Emmett tenga razón sobre que no es saludable encerrarte con nada más que contacto por correo con clientes durante años. Antes de que me dé cuenta, camina tranquilamente hacia mí portando una sonrisa que debería ser ilegal y con ella mi omelet y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

"¡Ta-Da!" El plato se desliza frente a mí, y solo el aroma por sí solo me hace gemir. "Espere a que lo pruebe." Se queda de pie a mi lado – esa mano en su cadera otra vez – viendo como corto esa delicada sabrosura amarilla. Cocinada a la perfección. No demasiado aguada, no demasiado dura. Los huevos perfectos. Los sabores explotan uno por uno al masticar el primer bocado.

"¡Dos meo!" Gimo.

Se ríe, y es música para mis oídos al mismo tiempo que mis papilas gustativas entran al cielo. Bella toma asiento, apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y descansa la cabeza en sus manos, observándome. Esa sonrisa está creciendo con cada bocado, y sus ojos están llenos de picardía cuando sigue el tenedor del plato a mi boca. Sé que sabe que voy a darle la habitación. Su entusiasmo es casi tangible, y es contagioso. No me he sentido tan vivo, o me atrevería a decir, joven en años.

"Lo tengo, ¿verdad?" Casi ronronea.

Me echo a reír, limpiando mi boca con el dorso de mi mano. Acabo de inhalar ese omelet y felizmente aniquilaría otro si tuviera el mínimo de oportunidad. "¿Quieres ver la habitación? ¿El resto de la casa?"

"Nop. A estas alturas, viviría encadenada en su sótano si lo quisiera."

Rocío jugo de naranja de mis labios ante la mención de encadenarla.

 _¡Cristo!_

"Ah, cadenas no, lo prometo," digo entre tosidos. Ella solo me guiña un ojo y se dispone a lavar los platos. "Solo deja eso." Toso de nuevo.

 _Encantador, Cullen. Realmente encantador._

Se da la vuelta. "Señor Cullen, está atrapado conmigo ahora. Renta y servicios públicos a cambio de cocinar y limpiar. Es un trato."

"Um, ah." Se detiene y me observa con una intensidad a la que no estoy acostumbrado después de vivir solo todo este tiempo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Algún, ah, sobrante?" No sé qué demonios se me metió, pero puedo sentir el calor en mis mejillas.

 _Maldita sea, eres un hombre adulto._

 _Joder, actúa como uno._

Sus ojos ciertamente brillan de alegría, y mis mejillas se calientan aún más al saber que he hecho feliz a esta pequeña cosita en sus pequeños jodidos _jeans_ después de los momentos tan difíciles que acababa de describir.

"Un hombre con apetito es malditamente _sexy_. ¿Lo sabía?" Al decir eso, se agacha para abrir el horno y me presenta un segundo omelet. Trato de pensar en cualquier otra cosa además de esta joven belleza en mi cocina llamándome _sexy_. Trato de ocultarme al empujar mis lentes sobre mi nariz, mientras me entrega el segundo plato diciendo, "Un buen _chef_ siempre tiene un respaldo. _Bon appétit_ , compañero."

El timbre suena, y me dan un puñetazo de vuelta a la realidad. El hechizo bajo el que me ha puesto esta diosa de la cocina borró por completo el hecho de que tengo una lista de aspirantes que tengo que ver.

"Mierda. Esa es mi cita de las once."

Bella sigue a mi lado y roba la lista de aspirantes antes de que pueda detenerla. "Oh, buen Dios, me debes una grande. Victoria"—señala el siguiente nombre en la lista—"puede quemar una tostada. En serio. Ella es la única estudiante que ha incendiado la cocina. Me encargaré de esto." Con eso, se fue hacia la puerta con mi lista en mano.

Me doy la vuelta, sin querer dejar que se enfríe mi omelet, y sigo sus ondulantes caderas por el pasillo mientras abre la puerta.

"¿Bella? ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Una voz chillona lloriquea.

"Mudándome, Vic. Te veo en clase."

~R.E.~

.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella y yo estamos en el la terraza trasera bebiendo vino tinto bajo las estrellas. Es una noche hermosa, y el aire frío es lo que necesito para tratar de aliviar mi dolor. Mi barriga ha sido abusada por la cantidad de comida que acabo de consumir. Años de cenas congeladas me hacen comer como un cerdo cuando saca una suculenta carne al horno. Se ha ganado sin duda alguna el título de diosa de la cocina. Y si no tengo cuidado, voy a tener que ordenar en línea pantalones más grandes a final de mes.

"¿Tienes novia?"

El vino tinto entra en mis pulmones mientras me ahogo, toso, y balbuceo por segunda vez en el día.

 _¡Contrólate!_

"No. Ah, en realidad no salgo mucho. Trabajo en casa. Ah… sí. No."

 _¡Joder! Suenas como un 'freak' inarticulado._

Bella me sonríe por encima del borde de su copa. Esos ojos sugestivos están danzando con regocijo. Engullo más vino, preguntándome qué está pensando.

"Mmm… esa es una sorpresa."

Levanto una ceja interrogante, demasiado nervioso para abrir mi boca.

"Bueno, eres un buen partido, Edward. Esta casa"—hace un gesto con su mano señalando nuestro entorno con vista al agua—"manejas un negocio exitoso que te deja demasiado ocupado siquiera para comer a menos que la pidas a domicilio. Haces ejercicio y estás en gran forma por lo que puedo ver, y eres el hombre con gafas de montura gruesa más _sexy_ que jamás he visto. ¿Cómo es que no te conquistaron en tus tiempos?"

 _¡Mierda!_

 _¿En mis tiempos?_

 _¿Qué tan viejo cree que soy?_

Me encojo de hombros y engullo el resto de mi vino. Nunca he sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero Bella parece haber robado las pocas que poseo. "¿Tú?"

"No, no tengo novia." Esos ojos pecaminosos danzan con regocijo, y estoy cien por ciento seguro que sabe lo que esa idea acaba de hacerme. "Hablando en serio, no. ¿Cuántos años tienes?" Sonríe y alcanza mi copa para llenarla de vino. "He renunciado a los chicos. Tuve que hacerlo. Al parecer soy un magneto para los pendejos y tipos malos que roban mi mierda y rompen mi corazón. Ahora voy a esperar por un hombre de verdad. No más chicos inmaduros que buscan, bueno, una sola cosa."

 _¡Abajo, muchacho!_

 _Cristo, Cullen._

 _¿Qué se te ha metido?_

 _Tiene la mitad de tu puta edad._

 _Y busca a un hombre, no un vejestorio, lo que probablemente cree que eres._

Engullo más vino, y cuando la mitad de mi copa ha desaparecido, me planteo si engullir la presencia de esta chica es una movida realmente estúpida. Siendo que conozco a Bella hace tan solo ocho horas, y no puedo por más que lo intento explicar por qué ella y sus ojos juguetones llenos de picardía de pronto tienen tanta influencia en mí. Siento una extraña y turbulenta tensión dentro de mi pecho. Es como mitad padre protector y mitad Neandertal territorial que quiere mantener a esta chica a salvo, hacerla sonreír, y darle el mundo en bandeja de plata. Tal vez Emmett tiene razón, y he estado aislado y solo por demasiado tiempo. Tal vez debí haberme unido a ese sitio web para citas del que siempre habla. Dedicar tiempo a salir y conocer gente en lugar de aceptar un cliente más. Tal vez esta cosita joven y dulce va a causarme la muerte.

~R.E.~

.

Cuando despierto la mañana siguiente, la casa huele como a canela y Navidad. Bella había cocinado. Cuando le pedí que cocinara como parte de nuestro trato, de ninguna manera me refería a que tenía que prepararme el desayuno, pero por el dulce aroma que subía por las escaleras, no hay maldita manera de que me vaya a negar a lo que sea que me ofrezca.

Poniéndome mi ropa de gimnasio, sigo a mi nariz.

 _¡Cristo!_

Bella está agachada, deslizando una bandeja dentro del horno cuando entro a la cocina. Sus, malditos, ¿pantalones cortos? ¿Esos son de verdad pantalones cortos? Bueno, apenas cubren las partes esenciales para lo que fueron diseñados para cubrir.

 _¡No me jodas!_

 _¡Date la vuelta!_

 _Vete, tú, maldito pervertido._

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás; me giro y me estrello en la pared. Sé que me escuchó porque sus risitas llenan el aire mientras me despegó del marco que estoy abrazando.

"Buenos días, E. Los panqueques están casi listos. ¿No amas el olor de los panqueques por la mañana?"

 _¡Piensa!_

"Mmm-hmpph."

 _Excelente._

"Toma asiento y te serviré un plato. ¿Hambriento?"

Discretamente deslizo las gafas por mi nariz para quitármelas al mismo tiempo que asiento. Si no podía ver sus apenas visibles pantalones cortos, entonces tampoco podía ver lo que no estaban exactamente ocultando lo suficiente. Puede que la ceguera parcial fuera la única forma como sobreviviría este arreglo de vivienda si eso es lo que iba a usar cuando estuviera en casa. Bella se difumina en suaves prismas de colores tenues—su cabello largo color caoba es mayormente el punto más destacado ahora. Alivio. Estoy empezando a pensar que será mejor que haga tiempo para un chequeo médico. Asegurarme de que mi corazón soporte detenerse tan temprano en el día, sin mencionar mis niveles de colesterol, si ayer es algo que sirva de comparación.

"Um, no tienes que preparar el desayuno, ¿sabes?" Estoy mirando por la ventana, sin animarme a mirar en su dirección de otra manera no podría estar de pie frente a ella.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que cambies de opinión. No puedo volver a vivir en mi antigua casa. Simplemente no puedo." La tristeza en su voz me hace mirarla. Me vuelvo a poner mis gafas y me centro en su rostro. Esta triste. ¿O frustrada tal vez? No, esa expresión es de derrota. Vivir allí y que le robaran las herramientas de su profesión que le costaron tanto. Hacía que mi sangre hirviera.

"Deberías llamar a la policía. ¿Cuánto te costaron esos cuchillos, de todas formas?"

"No me preguntes. Trabajé tan duro para ahorrar dinero. Era la única en la universidad con un juego profesional, y ahora ya no los tengo. La policía no puede hacer una mierda." Frota sus dedos juntos haciendo un puño, y tengo la impresión que echa de menos la sensación de los cuchillos en su mano.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para hoy?" Me pregunta, soplándole a su café y tomando una respiración profunda.

Es como si una nube se hubiera levantando encima de mí. Mi negocio de arquitectura prosperó desde que tomé la oportunidad y me abrí camino yo solo. Había vivido y respirado dibujo y diseño cada minuto de cada hora del día en esa oficina desde entonces, y dejé que los últimos doce años pasaran sin realmente vivirlos. El que alguien me pregunte sobre mi día me toma desprevenido pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Froto mi pecho.

"Oh, ah, diseñar. Ya sabes."

Rueda sus lindos ojos. "No joda, señor Arquitecto Sofisticado, ¿pero qué exactamente vas a diseñar hoy?"

Estoy consciente de que mis mejillas se están calentando de nuevo. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que alguien que no sea un cliente rentable se preocupara en cómo pasaba mi tiempo.

"El nuevo Conservatorio de Música de hecho. Conseguí el contrato, y quieren que se hagan algunas modificaciones estructurales al diseño que les presenté." No tengo idea por qué se me está haciendo difícil mirarla a los ojos. No soy una persona tímida, pero con Bella es…

"Wow, estás diseñando todo el proyecto. Eso es formidable. ¿Me lo puedes mostrar después?"

"Sí, um, claro." Bella quiere ver mi trabajo. Hoy es un buen día, y solo es el comienzo. "¿Tú?" Se movió detrás de la isla de la cocina por lo que su delicioso trasero apenas cubierto está fuera de la vista. El nudo en mi estómago se relaja.

"Clases hasta las seis. Es el día del infierno, pero gracias a ti, pude dormir un poco más ya que ahora estoy a poca distancia de camino. También voy a ahorrarme en transporte público viviendo aquí." Sonríe.

Quiero preguntarle por su situación financiera pero es demasiado personal y demasiado pronto para hacerlo. Bella es un poco mayor—con veinticinco años—que todos los otros candidatos, y me hace preguntarme por qué comenzó tarde la universidad. Tengo la impresión de que ha estado viviendo en el límite de su presupuesto, y saber que estoy aliviando su estrés me hace sonreír. La miro entre bocados mientras saboreo cada trozo de mis panqueques, tocino y huevos. Arroja su teléfono en su mochila sobre la isla y ata su cabello hacia atrás.

"Mejor me voy. Tengo que ver algunas cosas antes de clases."

 _¿Qué…_

… _Demonios?_

El panqueque de arándano se une al vino tinto en mis pulmones al mismo tiempo que agarro mi café para terminar el tercer ataque de asfixia en su presencia. No ayuda, solo me quema.

"¿Estás bien?" Se detiene junto a mí y no sabe si golpearme o llamar al 911.

Ondeo mi mano en el aire, sin saber siquiera que estoy tratando de expresar. Puede ser espera o ayúdame o dame agua. Tosiendo de nuevo, finalmente despejo mi tráquea e inhalo profundamente con mis maltratados pulmones.

"Vas a salir, um…" De pronto me doy cuenta que voy a sonar tan anciano como ella debe pensar que me veo.

 _¡Joder!_

"¿Decías?" Me espera.

Permito que mis ojos vaguen hacia el sur y disfruten de la gloriosa blancura cremosa de sus muslos desnudos, esbeltas pantorrillas y lindos dedos pintados descubiertos. "¿Vas a usar _eso_ en la escuela?" Mi voz se quiebra. Me siento como un adolescente de nuevo. Emmett estaría rodándose en el suelo si presenciara esto.

Sus labios se crispan de la forma más linda posible, y sé que está pensando que soy un viejo, del tipo abuelo senil.

"Bueno, de hecho, E, mi ropa—"

"¿E?" La miro y tengo la esperanza—un sentimiento que también había olvidado. Creo que ya me ha puesto un apodo.

"Edward es demasiado formal ya que estamos viviendo juntos." Hace una cara de escandalizada y eso me hace reír. "Definitivamente no eres un Eddie." Saca su linda lengua rosada ante la idea. "Así que, tendrá que ser E."

"Bueno, señorita B," le digo, observando con más interés del que debería su reacción. Su sonrisa ilumina la habitación y hace que me duela el pecho con recuerdos distantes de amor y afecto. Froto el centro de mi pecho y espero que ella no sepa por qué. De _eso_ ni hablar, pero me siento como si estuviera despertando después de dormir una eternidad, y se siente bien—muy bien.

"Ayer solo agarré lo que podía ser vendido antes de venir aquí. No tenía lugar para cargar toda mi ropa también. Dudo que el pendejo tenga tanta suerte en vender mi ropa de mierda, pero la idea de ir de nuevo allá." Rueda sus ojos. "Se va a dar cuenta de que me mudé y la mierda se va a poner fea por lo que se debe en servicios públicos, blablablá, pero como lo veo, él me debe. De modo que tendré que conformarme con mi camiseta y pantalones cortos por unos días."

"Pantalones cortos, difícilmente. No cubren, ah, lo suficiente," murmuro antes de que pueda detenerme. "Puede que te… quemes o…" Lleno mi boca con panqueques para que ya no pueda decir nada más embarazoso. Sonríe, mordisquea su labio, suspira y sacude su cabeza lentamente. Trato de descifrar qué significa eso mientras la veo pavonearse por el pasillo y salir por la puerta.

~R.E.~

.

Mi mañana ha sido totalmente improductiva. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en la joven mujer con la que ahora estoy compartiendo mi casa. Ha invadido cada poro de mi cuerpo de una forma que no esperaba en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente admito mi derrota a media mañana, dejando mi computadora para dirigirme al cuarto de pesas. Vivir solo me permite utilizar el espacio como lo necesito en lugar de para lo que fue diseñado. Nunca necesité un comedor formal, pero los ventanales dejan pasar mucha luz y me dan una vista mientras hago ejercicio. Estoy recostado en la banca de _press_ , levantando tantos kilos como puedo para distraerme de Bella. Necesito concentrar toda mi energía en levantar la barra de pesas frente a mi rostro.

Inhala. Concéntrate. Exhala, levanta. Inhala. Mantenlo. Exhala, baja el peso.

Repite.

Repite.

Para cuando termino, mis brazos están gritando en agonía, y sudor gotea por mi torso. Pongo las pesas de nuevo en el descanso y me siento, agarrando mi toalla.

"¡Mierda!"

Bella está apoyando su cadera contra el marco de la puerta observándome. Agarro mi camiseta y la sostengo frente a mi pecho desnudo.

"¿Qué demo—"

"Lo siento." Me dice. "En realidad, no." Me da esa sonrisa traviesa que iguala la picardía detrás de sus ojos y se va antes de que pueda decir nada más.

Bajo la vista, suplicando que no haya notado el ligero toque de cabello gris que desafortunadamente ha aparecido en mi pecho. Mi padre encaneció a los cuarenta, y me temo que estoy siguiendo sus pasos, aunque no había importado—hasta ahora.

Poniéndome mi camiseta, me dirijo a la cocina. Puedo escuchar ollas y sartenes repiqueteando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vengo a casa para almorzar. Puedo hacerlo ahora que estoy cerca. Es otra forma de ahorrar para mí, y tú también almuerzas."

"No, eso no es necesario." Siento como si hubiese conseguido una sirvienta en lugar de un compañero que cocina un poco.

"¿No te gusta cómo cocino?" La Señorita Ojos Malvados pregunta. Le devuelvo su mirada furiosa, estrechando mis ojos.

"De verdad, no vengas a casa solo por mí. No he comido así de bien en años y puedo sobrevivir hasta la cena."

"Me gusta cocinar para ti, E," me dice antes de desaparecer dentro de mi gigantesco refrigerador. "Y el espectáculo a la hora del almuerzo es impresionante. No me perdería ese entrenamiento por nada."

 _Diablilla descarada._

Todo lo que escucho mientras me retiro a tomar una ducha es su risa, y una vez más, no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

~R.E.~

.

Semanas se convierten en meses y una rutina empieza a emerger. Me levanto más temprano que nunca en mi vida y me ducho antes del desayuno. Se ha convertido en una necesidad para aliviar la tensión en cierta parte de mi anatomía antes de entrar a la cocina. Aun cuando Bella reclamó el resto de su vestuario hace semanas, sigue poniéndose todas las mañanas esos pantalones cortos imaginarios que torturan el alma de un hombre hasta la muerte. El desayuno es una batalla, a menos que haya resuelto el asunto con mis propias manos. Desde que esta ninfa ha cocinado su camino a mi corazón y mi alma, me he convertido de nuevo en un adolescente hormonal.

En el desayuno, hablamos de nuestro día, un ritual que amo totalmente. Ella se marcha a la escuela, y yo a la oficina. La mayoría de los días, me veo absorbido por el vórtice de mi trabajo, y antes de que me dé cuenta, Bella me está tocando el hombro y sacándome a rastras para almorzar. Ella, o regresa a la universidad para una clase por la tarde, o convierte la cocina en un restaurante en funcionamiento, practicando sus talentos culinarios. C _hef_ de _sushi_ un día, uno clásico francés el siguiente, luego un bar de tapas el día después de ese. Y yo me convierto en el entusiasta degustador que ahora tiene que correr todas las tardes además de mi entrenamiento de pesas para asegurarme de que pueda abrochar el cinturón de mis pantalones.

Luego trabajo hasta que Bella no pueda esperar más y me saca a rastras a la terraza para una cena tranquila, seguida de varias copas de vino tinto. Algunas noches, nos contamos historias el uno al otro. Otras noches, solo nos sentamos en silencio y vemos la luna salir. Es nuestro pedacito de cielo—bueno, mío al menos. No puedo imaginar que Bella no esté aquí. Entre más llego a conocer su encantadora alma, necesito más mi ritual de ducha mañanera. Y más es mi deseo de golpearme por pensar lo que he pensado de ella mientras estoy allí.

~R.E.~

.

"¿Siempre usas esas gafas?" Pregunta sobre el borde de su copa de vino.

Es la hora después de la cena en la terraza bajo las estrellas, y Bella está en su tercera copa. El hecho de que Bella parece disfrutar de nuestras conversaciones después de cenar tanto como yo calienta mi interior más que el vino. Ni una sola vez ha dejado la mesa y se ha ido a ver la televisión.

"No me malinterpretes, me encantan. Me encantan demasiado. Te quedan bien, sobre todo con tu cabello así como, así como un despliegue salvaje de locura. Solo me preguntaba—"

"¿Siempre dices lo que estás pensando?"

Sonríe. "Sip, me mete en muchos problemas. Y me había prometido a mí misma mantenerme alejada de los problemas, pero, bueno, ya ves. Oh, y el "despliegue salvaje de locura" fue un cumplido, por cierto."

No puedo detener la sonrisa que se forma cuando la dulce y joven Bella me hace un cumplido. El tiempo que nos sentamos juntos aquí afuera y conversamos es mi parte favorita del día. Cada noche, me siento como el _Gato de Cheshire_ **(1)** cuando intercambiamos trozos inútiles de información sobre nosotros mismos. Quiero que esta chica me conozca, pero sé que es el deseo más egoísta que jamás he tenido. Es joven, un espíritu libre a punto de embarcarse en la aventura que es su vida, y sería un error de mi parte atravesarme en su camino.

"Sí," respondo, tratando de no permitir que mis pensamientos amarguen mi noche. "Estoy prácticamente ciego sin ellos."

"Son _sexys_. La montura negra"—hace un ademán en su rostro—"realmente se te ve bien."

Me quedo sin palabras, de nuevo. No sé dónde continuar con esto. Sé dónde quiero continuarlo, pero entonces recuerdo su edad. Mi edad.

"Gracias, señorita B." Sonrío y me pongo de pie. "Creo que me iré a dormir ahora. Buenas noches."

~R.E.~

.

"Emmett, no entiendes," gimo al teléfono. Bella estaba usando un bikini y un pareo cuando entré a la cocina esta mañana y ni un montón de "duchas" podría haberme preparado para esa vista.

"Amigo, ella parece asombrosa. ¿Por qué en cielo te estás quejando?"

"No me estoy quejando. Dios, es solo que me siento como un viejo verde en mi propia casa. Ella es la cosa más dulce, y no puedo sacarla de mi maldita cabeza."

"De nuevo, ¿cuál es el problema, Edward? Por lo que me dices, tú le gustas."

"Tiene veinticinco años, Em," medio grito. "Estoy por llegar a mi cumpleaños número cuarenta en cuestión de semanas en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Me siento como un maldito asalta cunas."

Emmett escucha, discute, y finalmente me cuelga, diciendo que necesito dejar de pensar tanto y me deje llevar. Una chica no le dice a un hombre que cree que es _sexy_ porque sí.

El timbre suena, y corro para firmar el paquete que he estado esperando por los últimos diez días. Por fin, están aquí. Cerrando la puerta, me dirijo a la cocina, me deshago del contenedor de envío, y abro cada caja de madera individual. El metal brilla con mortífera precisión, las hojas afiladas. Los coloco en orden de tamaño y cubro todo el juego con una toalla, dejando una nota encima.

 **Para mi Diosa de la Cocina**.

Regresar a mi oficina es difícil. Quiero estar a la espera para ver la expresión en su rostro cuando se dé cuenta de lo que he hecho, pero siempre me viene a ver a mi escritorio cuando viene por el pasillo. Si no estoy aquí, completamente absorto en mi trabajo, sabrá que algo pasa.

La llave gira. Agarro la heliografía más cercana y me pongo de pie, inclinándome sobre mi escritorio, orando porque la haya extendido de la forma correcta.

"Estoy en casa. ¿Está bien queso asado para hoy? Me he asoleado demasiado." Su voz hace eco por el pasillo hacia mí. Bella ha estado en la playa, tomándose un muy necesario descanso de su apretada agenda. Me rogó que la acompañara, pero sabía que no sobreviviría las horas interminables de tortura de bikini, y mi entrega llegaba por fin hoy.

"Mmmm, claro," murmuro, fingiendo desinterés. Después de que pasa por mi puerta, me voy de puntillas por el pasillo detrás de ella, interpretando el papel de adolescente en el que me he transformado por completo.

Oigo su mochila golpear la encimera. Le sigue el silencio. No puedo arriesgarme a asomarme por la puerta aun cuando estoy desesperado por ver su rostro.

Luego empiezan los chillidos. Se convierten en gritos de "Oh Dios mío". Seguidos por el coro de "¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Oh Dios mío, Edward!"

Doy vuelta a la esquina justo cuando Bella arranca hacia mí. Salta, y la agarro al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se envuelven alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos rodean mi cuello.

"¡Oh Dios mío, no debías, pero lo hiciste!" Metió su cabeza en un costado de mi cuello, y nunca me había sentido tan completo que como me siento en este momento con esta hermosa chica envuelta en mí. Es felicidad. Es euforia. Su felicidad es mi perdición. Froto su espalda, y levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos y sonrisa son lo más hermoso que he presenciado en años. Me doy cuenta que no puede creer lo que acabo de darle, pero al mismo tiempo, sé que nunca los regresará.

"Edward, es demasiado, pero, oh Dios mío, me encantan." Sip, justo como pensé. Mi corazón late con fuerza. Definitivamente puedo compensar mis libidinosos pensamientos matutinos al colmarla con utensilios de cocina y consentirla con el pretexto de abastecer mi cocina para facilitarle la vida. Si solo hubiera pensando en esto antes.

Los ojos de Bella viajan a mi boca. Se mordisquea su labio inferior antes de verme a los ojos. Y de pronto necesito tiempo para una ducha de nuevo. El único problema si no la bajo pronto, es que se va a dar cuenta del verdadero cerdo que soy.

"Edward," susurra, mirando fijamente mis labios otra vez

 _¡Joder!_

 _¡Aborten! ¡Aborten!_

 _¡Hay un puto límite, y no lo vas a cruzar, Cullen!_

La dejo caer al suelo y me dirijo a la isla de la cocina. Necesito algo para cubrirme, y los cuchillos ofrecen la distracción perfecta. Aclarando mi garganta, pregunto, "Entonces, ¿conseguí los correctos?"

Bella aparece a mi lado. No me arriesgo a mirarla, pero siento que su cabello me hace cosquillas en mi brazo. Descansa su mano encima de la mía sobre la encimera y entrelaza nuestros dedos. Envía una chispa por mi cuerpo, y hago todo lo que está en mi poder para no gemir con el contacto.

"Sí, son perfectos. Como tú." Dice con un suspiro.

Se eleva el ritmo de mi corazón, y al parecer no puedo respirar. Aprieto su mano, me inclino hacia ella, y dejo un rápido beso en el tope de su cabeza, luego escapo a la protección de mi oficina como el cobarde que Emmett me llamó antes.

~R.E.~

.

Es Navidad en Julio. Literalmente. Cada semana, cajas de utensilios de cocina llegan tal cual se ordenaron. Bella está rebosando de deleite, y yo soy más feliz de lo que jamás he sido desde que tenía su edad. Me siento joven y sin preocupaciones, y estoy tan bien alimentado que debería ser un crimen.

Su nueva _Kleenmaid_ color rojo manzana de caramelo está zumbando en la encimera. Bella está preparando un completo espectáculo gastronómico francés de seis cursos para celebrar su llegada y su último examen para el semestre. El Conservatorio de Música de Seattle está ahora bajo construcción y es mi proyecto más sofisticado hasta el momento. Estoy realmente orgulloso—tan orgulloso que me pondría de pie en la montaña más alta y gritaría. Es una sensación que no experimento a menudo, y me pregunto qué tanto ha contribuido la chica en mi cocina a ello, pero en cualquier caso, esta vez me estoy tomando el tiempo para saborearlo realmente.

Ya que es una cena de celebración, salgo de la oficina y observo a Bella crear sus obras maestras una por una. Robo bocados de lo que sea que no esté cuidando, y sé que eso la está volviendo loca. La pequeña _chef_ perfeccionista no quiere que pruebe nada hasta que sepa que es tan sublime que hace agua la boca—sus palabras, no mías.

Desaparezco en la bodega y selecciono dos botellas de vino que había estado guardando por demasiado tiempo. La cena es como nada de lo que he experimentado antes. De hecho, desde que Bella se mudó a mi vida, es como si todo mi mundo acabara de empezar. Ella va a hacer feliz a un suertudo hijo de perra algún día, y eso provoca que la deliciosa comida que acabo de devorar se revuelva dentro de mí.

Estamos sentados uno frente al otro afuera en la terraza, bebiendo lo que queda del vino del 92. No quiero que mis pensamientos arruinen este momento, pero al parecer todo lo que hago cuando la veo estos días es preguntarme qué pasará.

Bella pone su copa sobre la mesa, y sus ojos se clavan en mí. Conozco esa mirada. Problemas.

"Entonces, no tienes una novia, y nunca te he visto salir a clubes. Así queeee, ¿qué hay de tus, bueno, necesidades?"

 _La segunda botella fue una mala idea._

He perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que he inhalado vino en mis pulmones desde que se mudó aquí. Vino tinto es bueno para el corazón, pero dudo que lo sea para los pulmones.

"Uh, um, Bella," digo entre tragos de vino. _¿Cómo en el cielo llegamos a esto?_ "No voy a hablar de—como tan delicadamente lo dijiste—mis necesidades. No puedo. No sería correcto."

"Edward, no soy una niña, ¿sabes?" Se sienta hacia adelante en la orilla de la silla.

"Lo sé, pero prácticamente tienes la mitad de mi edad, y no creo que sea apropiado. No tienes que preocuparte. Déjalo en mis manos, ¿está bien?"

 _¡Cristo!_

"¿Me estás diciendo que eres bueno con tus _manos_?" Sus ojos bailan sobre la orilla de su copa de vino mientras toma otro sorbo.

"Bella," le advierto, tratando de no retorcerme en mi silla.

"No tienes que admitirlo si estás avergonzado. Pero puedes simplemente asentir." Me observa con la intensidad de un halcón hambriento. Siento como si mi siguiente respiro fuera a confirmar mi ritual mañanero desde que se mudó. Cediendo, asiento. Maldición, no puedo evitarlo.

Sonríe. "También soy buena con mis manos."

 _¡Joder!_

"Bella, por favor," le ruego. Voy a rogar y hacer lo que tenga que hacer a fin de terminar con esta conversación que está provocando que mis pantalones me aprieten. Ni siquiera puedo permitir que la esperanza de que me desee de la forma que la deseo entre en mi cabeza. No es una opción.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa? Los dos somos adultos solteros—"

"No."

"E, en toda mi vida, nadie jamás me había tratado de la forma en que tú lo haces. Te dije que estaba buscando a un hombre, y yo, bueno, creo que lo he encontrado." Se ve vulnerable por primera vez. Esta valiente, inteligente, y luchadora criatura me está mostrando una debilidad y esa debilidad soy yo.

 _¡Mierda, no!_

"Bella, nena, solo porque alguien sea amable contigo no significa que tienes que pagarle al hacer, bueno, al hacer eso." No puedo creer que de verdad estoy rechazando a mi diosa.

"¿Amable? ¿Llamas al colmarme de interminables regalos costosos amable? Edward, tú me consientes demasiado, y me tratas con tanto respeto que casi duele. Me haces reír, y algunas noches aquí afuera, quiero acurrucarme en tu regazo en lugar de sentarme al otro lado de la mesa frente a ti. Haces tanto por mí que siento que este acuerdo es bastante injusto."

"Bella, por favor, por favor. Detente. Tú haces más por mí de lo que acordamos. No tienes que cocinar para mí tres veces al día. Ese no era el trato." _Y desde que te conozco, me siento vivo de nuevo._ Pienso, pero tristemente no lo admito en voz alta.

"¿Estás bromeando? Verte comer lo que preparo hace cosas asombrosas a mi ego, y a mi libido. Y no olvidemos dónde vivimos. Si hubieses visto el agujero de mierda infestado de cucarachas en el que solía vivir, te volverías loco. Y eso me costaba una pequeña fortuna."

"Mira, no sé cómo fue que terminamos en esto, pero si por un momento piensas que voy a dejar que me pagues con favores sexuales por vivir aquí. Quiero decir…" Arrastré mis dedos por mi cabello en frustración. "Cristo, ¿qué clase de pendejo piensas que soy?"

"¡Oh Dios, no! No, Edward. Me entendiste mal. Yo, mierda, yo solo…" Muerde su labio y las líneas de preocupación que están arruinando su delicada frente me llenan de ira. Odio verla molesta. Cuando habla de nuevo es sonido más tímido que jamás le he escuchado, y estruja mi corazón. "Solo estoy tratando de decir que eres un hombre muy atractivo y, bueno…" Se encoge de hombros.

"Eso es, joder, eso es muy halagador, B. Pero no es posible. ¿No puedes solo aceptar que hacerte feliz, me hace feliz, así que por eso lo hago?"

"Si crees que decir cosas así va a mantenerme alejada, entonces no tienes idea de cómo operan las mujeres."

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Es inútil. Esto no puede pasar. "La universidad tendría mi cabeza en un pico si descubren que hay algo entre nosotros. Sería inapropiado considerando nuestro acuerdo. Voy a parecer un viejo ricachón pagándose la novia." Gimo cuando las palabras dejan mis labios. Sería así, y no hay forma de negarlo.

"No voy a decirles." Parece horrorizada de que sugiriera algo así. "¿Y qué hay de malo en que dos adultos disfruten el uno del otro?"

"Mira," le digo, preparándome para lo que está a punto de venir. "No te deseo así. Lo siento."

"¡Pendejadas!"

"Bella." Suspiro. "Soy lo suficientemente viejo para ser tu padre."

"¡Deja de decir eso! También es una pendejada. No eres mi padre, y es en la última persona en la que pienso cuando te veo, Edward. O sea, ¿hace cuánto que no te miras al espejo? ¿Es tan difícil de creer que una mujer pudiera sentirse atraída por ti?"

"No alguien como, joder," gimo. "No una criatura tan magnífica como lo eres tú."

"Gracias." Sus pestañas parecen tocar la delicada piel de sus pálidas mejillas cuando baja la vista por un segundo procesando mis palabras. Cuando me vuelve a mirar, la Bella determinada que conozco está de vuelta. "No luces de tu edad. Eres hermoso. Y nos llevamos mejor que con cualquiera de los chicos de mi edad con los que he salido. Me refiero a que, la edad es solo un número, por amor de Dios."

"No puedo." Me pongo de pie y agarro mi copa de vino. "Y no lo haré." Alejándome de la mesa es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero no voy a permitir que esto pase. No es correcto, y me preocupo por la chica sentada frente a mí más de lo que alguna vez creí posible.

~R.E.~

.

La mañana siguiente mi casa no huele como a cielo, o Navidad, o incluso a tostada quemada. Esta silenciosa—muy silenciosa, y me abstengo de mi rutina de ducha matutina para ver por qué se siente tan fuera de lugar.

La cocina está vacía y todavía brilla de limpia.

No hay panqueques.

No hay tocino.

No hay Bella.

Su habitación está vacía y su cama no fue usada. El pánico aumenta en mi pecho mientras busco en cada habitación de la casa. No la veo por ningún lado. Vuelvo a subir a su habitación y diviso su computadora en el escritorio. Luego corro a la cocina y reviso la alacena en busca de sus cuchillos. Nunca dejarías esos. Están en una fila ordenada, todos alineados en la repisa superior.

Y entonces la veo. Puedo respirar de nuevo. Bella está afuera en la terraza, acurrucada dormida en el sofá cama. Está hecha un ovillo por el aire frío de la noche, y cuando me siento junto a su pequeña figura. Veo marcas en su rostro por las lágrimas. Estaba llorando y se quedó dormida aquí afuera después de que me fui. Después de que dejé a una hermosa chica diciéndome que se sentía atraída a mí. Diciendo que me deseaba, y que mi edad era irrelevante para ella.

Soy un maldito idiota, y aún más cabrón que cualquiera con los que ha salido.

Me acerco y la tomo en mis brazos. Está helada y se remueve cuando la acerco a mi pecho. Lastimé a la única persona en el mundo que nunca quise lastimar, tratando de protegerla.

"¿Edward?" Se queja. "Qué—"

"Te quedaste dormida aquí afuera. Voy a meterte a la cama." La cargué dentro y por las escaleras. Se acurruca contra mi cuello y suspira, casi rompiendo en dos mi corazón.

"Hace frío."

"Voy a calentarte." La pongo con cuidado en su cama. Entrando a mi habitación, quito la manta de mi cama y se la traigo a ella. Subió sus piernas cerca de su pecho. Me recuesto detrás de ella y nos cubro a ambos con la manta. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, beso la parte de atrás de su fría cabeza. "Lo siento, pequeña. Siento mucho lo de anoche. ¿Me perdonas? Soy un viejo tonto."

Asiente antes de quedarse dormida en mis brazos.

~R.E.~

.

Bella despierta una hora más tarde. Todavía está acurrucada en mi pecho y está calientita otra vez. No he hecho nada más que pensar en nuestro predicamento, repasando nuestra conversación una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Esta hermosa chica me desea. Yo la deseo más de lo que pensé posible, pero me preocupa lo que la gente dirá—cómo la juzgaría. No me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mí, pero me preocupo por ella.

Bella se da la vuelta y se acurruca en la curva de mi hombro. Suspira. Beso su frente tan gentilmente como puedo. Es mi disculpa por ser un loco y viejo chocho.

Me ruedo de espaldas para que mi desatendida erección mañanera no se frote contra ella. Se remueve volviendo lentamente a la vida, y sé que el tiempo de tenerla en mis brazos está por terminar.

"Ves de lo que te estás perdiendo," me dice, frotando su mejilla contra mi pecho, acurrucándose aún más.

"Bella," le advierto. Suspira y se incorpora, estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Tomo eso como mi oportunidad de poner algo de espacio entre nosotros. Al menos no está enojada conmigo por lo de anoche. Alivio.

"Escucha, lo siento. ¿Está bien? Realmente lo siento. Pero juro que tengo en mente tu bienestar." Me paso a la silla de su escritorio y cruzo mi tobillo sobre mi rodilla.

"También lo siento. Sabía que no debía decir eso anoche. Rosalie dijo que nunca harías nada, pero solo quería saber si tal vez—"

"¿Rosalie? ¿Quién es Rosalie y por favor, por el amor de Dios dime que no has hablado con ella sobre tú y yo de esa forma?"

Me pone sus ojos en blanco. "Relájate, ella es mi amiga—"

"Y exactamente así es cómo la universidad se enterará. Amigo A le susurra al Amigo B, etc, etc." Otros ojos en blanco.

"Mira, estoy tratando de disculparme también, ¿está bien? Esto es difícil. Prácticamente te hice una proposición—la cual no deseaba en lo absoluto que sonara como si solo quisiera hacerlo por lo que has hecho por mí. Quería hacerlo porque me gustas, Edward." Desvía su mirada de mí y la señorita Vulnerabilidad está de vuelta. Odio ver que desnude su alma. Hace que me preocupe y quiera protegerla del mundo, pero de quien realmente necesito protegerla es de mí. Me destroza. Finalmente me mira otra vez con la mirada de cachorrito más triste que alguna vez haya visto. "Solo me preguntaba si, bueno, ¿si solo yo me siento así?" Susurra.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Tenía que sacarla de su miseria. No puedo dejar que piense que no creo que es la mujer más atractiva en el universo.

"Bella, no solo eres tú. Yo, joder, ni siquiera puedo empezar a describir lo mucho que deseo—"

"¡LO SABÍA!" Se levanta de un salto y de hecho, levanta un puño en el aire. "Sabía que sentías algo por mí en secreto." Sus ojos están colmados de la picardía más retorcida imaginable. Pasó de vulnerable a triunfante en menos de dos segundos. Sonríe. "Ahora es solo es cuestión de atraparte en un momento de debilidad."

 _La pequeña bruja me engañó._

 _¡Oh mierda!_

 _Soy un hombre muerto._

~R.E.~

* * *

 **(1) El Gato de Cheshire es un personaje ficticio creado por Lewis Carroll en su conocida obra Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Una de sus características más singulares es que el Gato de Cheshire puede desaparecer gradualmente hasta que no queda nada más que su amplia sonrisa, haciendo notar a Alicia que muchas veces habrá podido ver a un gato sin sonrisa pero nunca a una sonrisa sin gato. Ésta ha sido la característica más recordada del gato: la mayoría de los lectores le recuerdan interpretando su acto de desaparición.**

 _ **Pues espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Esta es una historia corta, de tan solo cuatro capítulos y como ya se han de haber dado cuenta, está en el perfil de la autora a petición suya. Sin embargo, quieres pedirles un gran favor, a todas ustedes que me han acompañado en mis traducciones y me han dado sus palabras de ánimo para continuar y me han dicho lo que piensan de las historias, ¡no dejen de comentar! Recuerden lo que les dije en una traducción anterior, la respuesta de ustedes puede ser un incentivo para que las autoras permitan que más de sus historias sean traducidas. Así que, usen el cuadrito por favor. Háganme saber lo que les pareció, porque no les quepa duda que voy a leer cada uno de los reviews y responder sus preguntas. Igual les agradezco alertas y favoritos, es la respuesta que todo autor/traductor anhela. Les mando saludos y nos leemos luego con el siguiente capi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Traducido por AlePattz**

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la historia es de **FoxxyJ** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga y gran Beta Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bella, bájate de mis heliografías." En este momento está sentada sobre mi escritorio, esperándome.

"¿Heliografías? ¿Cuáles heliografías?"

"Las heliografías en las que estás sentada." Resisto el impulso de quitarme las gafas y nublar la alarmante escena erótica frente a mí. Esos pantalones cortos tienen que desaparecer.

"Oh, te refieres a esas en las que están sentados mis 'virtualmente inexistentes' pantalones cortos."

"Bella," gruño.

"Creo que vas a tener que venir aquí y rescatarlas tú mismo."

 _¡Mierda!_

Levanta una cadera de las impresiones en invitación, pero acercarme así a la zona que he estado tratando de evitar no es sabio. No puedo contener el gemido que se me escapa. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi oficina de todos modos? ¿No deberías estar afilando tus cuchillos o algo así? ¿No te escribiste en una clase de verano?" Mantengo mi distancia segura. Que se jodan las heliografías.

"La clase fue cancelada. Vicky incendió la cocina de nuevo. El departamento de incendios vino y todo eso." Baja su cadera, sentándose de lleno sobre las impresiones otra vez, y lentamente cruza sus largas y delgadas piernas. Pilla mis ojos recorriendo su longitud. "Vine a decirte que el almuerzo está listo." La diablilla sonríe con suficiencia, se baja de un salto de mi escritorio, y casi sale dando saltitos de mi oficina, dejándome medio duro, y totalmente avergonzado.

.

~R.E.~

.

"Hey, E, ven aquí. El alcalde quiere honrarte con un premio por el Conservatorio," grita Bella. Por cómo suena, está en la sala—un espacio que pocas veces uso.

Despierta mi curiosidad, y después de añadir las últimas líneas a mi boceto, voy a encontrarla.

"B, te dije que no abrieras mi correo." Suspiro. Tengo que ser más precavido con esta chica por aquí, pero viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar.

"Bueno, tú nunca lo haces, y por las fechas en estás cartas, no has abierto una sola desde la última vez que yo lo hice." Está sentada en el pulido piso con montones de cartas y correo basura en pilas diferentes rodeándola. Debe haber un tipo de orden en el caos, pero no puedo entender cuál es. "¡Eso fue hace seis semanas!"

Me encojo de hombros. "Todo lo importante me lo mandan por correo electrónico."

"Entonces, ¿sabías que el alcalde te estaba honrando con este premio?"

Agarro la carta y la reviso. De hecho, no sabía de esta. No es la primera vez que me entregan premios por mi trabajo, pero nunca voy a estas cenas pretenciosas. Los trofeos son entregados con el tiempo.

"Es la noche de tu cumpleaños," me informa. Cuando la miro, casi puedo probar el entusiasmo que está exudando por cada poro. "¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor!" Pone sus manos como si estuviera orando y empieza a suplicar.

"En realidad quieres ir a esto, ¿verdad?" Asiente. "¿Por qué?"

"Para verte tener un momento de gloria. Para pararme a tu lado y sentirme orgullosa. Para ayudarte a celebrar todas esas largas y duras horas que trabajaste día y noche. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!" El puchero es mi perdición.

"Está bien—"

"Sí," chilla. "Ahora tengo en que gastar algo del dinero ahorrado de renta."

"La cena es gratis, ¿no?" Frunzo el ceño.

"Un vestido nuevo, tontín."

 _Oh, mierda._

.

~R.E.~

.

Con el horario de clases de verano de Bella, está más en casa de lo que mi pobre corazón puede aguantar. Hoy, sin embargo, es su día largo así que estoy a salvo de su tormento por cinco horas. Uso mi tiempo sabiamente y me dirijo al gimnasio para un buen entrenamiento. Tengo energía que quemar. Arrojo mi camiseta al suelo y añado unas pesas adicionales a la barra. Hoy voy a hacerme sufrir. Bella me está atormentando lo suficiente con su gusto en ropa diminuta, pero por alguna razón, siento la necesidad de pagar con sudor.

Acostado sobre la banca _press_ , me pongo los auriculares y respiro al ritmo de la música. Estoy preparado.

Levantando la barra de pesas, siento la tensión en mi espalda, abdominales, y pecho. Le había puesto dieciocho kilos extra, y todo mi cuerpo se tensa para mantenerla estable. Tomarla. Levantar. Sostener. Bajar. Respirar. Levantar. Sostener. Bajar. Respirar. Incluso después de solo unas repeticiones, mi pecho sube y baja agitado. Tal vez puse demasiado peso extra. Un movimiento llama mi atención, y casi dejo caer la barra de pesas en mi cara.

 _¡Cristo!_

Afianzo mis brazos, tratando de forzar la barra de nuevo hacia arriba al estante encima de mi cabeza. Cuando las pesas están a salvo en casa, miro alrededor detrás de mí.

 _Bella._

 _¡En ese maldito bikini!_

 _¡Joder!_

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en _eso_?" Digo, señalando el pequeñísimo bikini y tratando de agarrar mi camiseta al mismo tiempo.

Pone su pie en la esquina de mi camiseta, y no puedo detener a mis ojos de viajar desde sus dedos pintados de rojo, subiendo por su esbelta espinilla, sobre su rodilla y subir por su cremoso y delicado muslo hacia el cielo. En el minuto que mis ojos descienden dónde ella quiere, me doy cuenta que he sido embaucado y los cierro con fuerza. Ella suelta unas risitas.

"Hoy es el día de ejercitarse en bikini. ¿No te lo dije? Tengo que poner mi cuerpo en forma para mi nuevo vestido."

"Se supone que estarías en clases." Me doy la vuelta y pongo mi camiseta en mi regazo. Es demasiado tarde pero trato de aferrarme a mi dignidad tanto como pueda. Y dado a lo que llama pantalones cortos, este vestido me tiene completamente aterrorizado.

Bella da la vuelta para quedar frente a mí, cargando dos mancuernas. Apenas si puede levantarlas. Se queda mirando a mi pecho y luego a la ubicación de mi camiseta y me menea un poquitín sus cejas.

 _Que Dios me ayude._

"Ahora solo ejercitas sin camisa cuando no estoy aquí, así que pensé que te sorprendería." Vuelve otra vez su atención a las mancuernas e intenta hacer una flexión de bíceps. "Mierda, estas están pesadas. No me sorprende que tus brazos estén tan fuertes."

"Ve a ponerte algo de maldita ropa."

"Yo feliz usaría tu camiseta. Esa que está allí en tu regazo."

Gruño, y su risa es todo lo que escucho cuando me retiro al piso de arriba.

.

~R.E.~

.

Nunca me había preocupado mucho por mi cumpleaños, pero este año se estaba convirtiendo en un acontecimiento de amor/odio en mi cabeza. Me encanta la idea de llevar a Bella a cenar después de la ceremonia de los premios, pero odio el que ahora mi edad comience con el número cuatro. Cuando tenía treinta y nueve, era solo una década de diferencia entre nosotros. Ahora, ella está en sus veintes, y yo en mis cuarentas, y eso me hace encogerme.

Estoy esperando frente a la mesa de la cocina, ajustando mi corbata de moño por enésima vez. Bella dijo que me vería aquí abajo, y no puedo quedarme quieto. Espero escuchar tacones en las escaleras, pero no se escucha nada—todavía. Agarro un vaso de agua y regreso a mi asiento. Pienso en mis pulmones y la probabilidad de que los ahogue con esta agua y regreso a vaciarla en el fregadero. En desesperación, saco una silla y me siento con una vista de costado hacia el pasillo.

Clic, clic, clic.

Está lista.

Mi corazón late al ritmo de una banda de guerra en mi pecho. Estoy ansioso por salir por la puerta principal con Bella del brazo. Olvídate del premio, me sentiría orgulloso tan solo de tenerla a mi lado toda la noche.

 _¡Mierda!_

Bella da vuelta a la esquina, y mis ojos solo pueden ver piel, y piel, y más desnuda, radiante y hermosa piel.

"Oh Dios mío."

Solo hay una cosa que un caballero como yo puede hacer para sobrevivir a Bella con un maldito vestido.

Me quito mis gafas, las doblo, y las deslizo dentro de mi chaqueta.

El brilloso borrón caoba y negro se detiene frente a mí.

"Ponte tus gafas."

"No."

"Póntelas." Su persona borrosa coloca una mano en su cadera, pero no permito que mis ojos vayan más abajo. Estoy consciente que esas lindas piernas están desnudas, y todo lo que puedo hacer es imaginarlas alrededor de mi cintura.

"No, puedo ver muy bien."

Suelta un resoplido. "Edward."

"Bella, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y preferiría no verte tan claramente—hasta más tarde. Tenemos una larga noche por delante."

"Póntelas." Hizo un puchero. "¿Qué pasa si me veo horrible?"

Suelto un resoplido, pero recuerdo que las necesito para conducir, preferible tener mi ataque al corazón aquí sentado, que en la entrada donde mis vecinos pueden presenciar mi humillante reacción. Renuentemente, me pongo otra vez mis gafas.

"¡Edward, abre tus ojos!" Gruñe. Escucho su tacón pisotear mi piso de madera. "Mírame."

Lentamente abro mis ojos, y empiezo a ver claramente a la diosa que es. Es una visión. Una visión en—

"Joder, Bella, ¿dónde está el resto de tu vestido?"

"¿No te gusta?"

"¿Gustarme? Solo es la parte superior. Necesitas una falda o pantalones o algo. Por amor de Dios, si crees que te voy a dejar salir por la puerta en eso. Pasaría toda la noche parado frente a ti para que nadie pueda ver tus piernas y, bueno—"

Bella se me acerca tranquilamente como un pantera merodeando. Paso saliva, consciente de que mi polla está creciendo. Luce como un pecado mortal en los brillitos negros apenas presentes que resplandecen como una segunda piel a medida que se mueve. Deteniéndose frente a mis rodillas, me sonríe, y quiero morir aquí y ahora. Moriría como un hombre feliz de tener a una mujer, que luce como ella, deseándome.

"Sé que secretamente amas mi vestido." Sus ojos se vuelven traviesos, y los arrastra lentamente por mi pecho bajando hacia mi ingle. Se lo que está viendo porque estoy intentando recitar el reglamento de construcción para calmar el asunto. Me mira de nuevo. "Sip, te _encanta_ mi vestido." Se muerde su labio y deja caer su cabeza hacia un lado. Daría todo lo que poseo para saber que está pasando por su mente. "Voy a tocarte ahora. Solo pensé en advertirte ya que no quiero que tengas un ataque cardiaco, viejito." Dice con unas risitas y gimo, mirando al techo.

Se pone a horcajadas encima de mis piernas, y en todo lo que puedo pensar es en la vista de ella de pie, sus piernas separadas junto a las mías, mirándome.

 _¡Cristo Todopoderoso!_

Baja lentamente y se sienta en mi regazo. Mis manos están hechas puños, colgando a mis costados porque no sé qué o dónde o por qué o…

Bella pasa el dorso de sus dedos por mis solapas de satín. Cuando llega a la parte inferior, se lame nuevamente los labios. "Dios, tienes un pecho duro."

Eso es todo. Estoy jodido. Lo que sea que esta diosa decida hacer, no voy a detenerla. Ya no soy lo bastante fuerte para mantener mi distancia. Ella está a cargo—ha estado a cargo por un tiempo ya.

"¿Un beso de cumpleaños?" Susurra. Asiento. Sonríe. "Tócame."

De pronto, mis manos saben para lo que están hechas. Comienzo en sus rodillas y las deslizo hacia arriba para tocar su trasero, los suaves y redondos montículos que he soñado con agarrar. La pongo más cerca, y se desliza sobre mi erección. Los dos gemimos, y luego me besa.

Por fin.

Los labios de Bella son suaves y dulces, y me encuentro aferrándome a mi autocontrol por temor de aplastarla. Su mano agarra un puñado de mi obstinado cabello al mismo tiempo que me acerca aún más. No tengo suficiente. Mi lengua, cuerpo y alma se encienden cuando se restriega contra mí. Mis manos viajan desde sus caderas hacia sus senos y otra vez de vuelta. No puedo decidir dónde o qué o dónde… es el cielo.

"Dios, te necesito ahora mismo," gime, mientras sus caderas bajan restregándose por mi longitud. Muerde mi oreja. Mis manos se mueven a sus rodillas y comienzan su lento viaje hacia la tierra prometida. En mi mente, todo lo que puedo ver son esos malditos pantalones cortos, y ahora no están en mi camino para detenerme. Entierro mis dedos en su suave carne mientras subo por sus muslos. El vestido es tan corto que apenas cubre su trasero al estar a horcajadas en mis piernas. Cuando mis dedos llegan a la cima de sus muslos, presiono mis pulgares hacia adelante…

"¿Dónde demonios está tu ropa interior?" Gruño. Sus suaves y sedosos rizos son todo lo que puedo sentir. Se echa hacia atrás y sonríe.

"Arriba."

No más control. Ella es mía.

Separo su carne húmeda y hundo profundamente dos dedos. Bella arquea su espalda, gime, y baja de lleno sobre mis dedos.

"Al fin, Edward. Oh Dios, sí. Por fin."

"Te sientes como el puto cielo." Bombeo despacio hacia adentro y hacia fuera, y echa su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis, montando mi mano.

"No te detengas."

"Nunca. Ahora eres mía." Mi pulgar hace círculos en mi clítoris, al mismo tiempo que curveo mis dedos muy dentro de ella. Agarro su cadera con mi otra mano y la acerco a un más hacia mí. No tengo suficiente. Bella se estremece y se arquea otra vez. Esta vez me acerco, tratando de capturar su pezón en mi boca a través de su vestido. Está montando mis dedos, pero se mueve hacia mi boca en el momento que se da cuenta de lo que quiero. Agarra el escote de su vestido y tira de la tela elástica debajo de sus senos.

"Maldición, eres perfecta," murmuro, antes de meter su respingón, perfecto y rosado pezón en mi boca. Continúo bombeando mis dedos muy dentro de ella y chupo su otro seno cuando Bella se corre en mi mano. Siento cada ondulación y estremecimiento que se apodera de todo su cuerpo. Deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando con dificultad. Despacio saco mi mano de entre nosotros para frotar su espalda desnuda y acuno a mi preciosa chica contra mi pecho. Soy el bastardo más afortunado con vida.

"No creo que vayamos a esa ceremonia de premios, ¿verdad?" Susurra y me río entre dientes. La vibración de mi pecho la hace levantar su cabeza. Sus ojos brillan de alegría, y una ternura de la que nunca había sido testigo antes aparece en ellos. Ahora que sé cómo conseguir esa mirada soñadora, juro que de ahora en adelante lo haré diario.

"Mierda, espera aquí. Solo. Espera. No te muevas," le ordeno, levantando su figura de mi regazo y poniéndola sobre la isla de la cocina.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Sonrío. "Tengo que ponerme mis contactos. Si crees que voy a perderme un solo maldito centímetro de tu gloriosa piel desnuda mientras te retuerces debajo de mí cuando te corras, estás loca. Quiero verlo todo en alta definición para que pueda recordarlo por siempre." La risa de Bella llena mis oídos mientras subo corriendo las escaleras.

Estoy de nuevo entre sus piernas en tiempo récord. Espero que me haya puesto el contacto correcto en el ojo correcto, pero a la mierda. Puedo ver su hermoso rostro sonriente, y eso es todo lo que importa.

"Hola," digo, acercándola al borde del mesón de manera que nuestros cuerpos están pegados.

"Hola," responde, mordisqueando su labio. "¿Cómo es que no me llevaste arriba contigo? ¿A la cama?" Sonríe radiante ante la idea.

"Bueno," digo, sonriendo en respuesta, "Tengo una fantasía en particular que he estado recreando todas las mañanas en mi ducha."

Sus ojos se amplían de placer. "¿Oh sí, chico malo?" Los tobillos de Bella se entrelazar en mi trasero, acercándome. Estoy duro como una roca y la fricción es una bendición. "Dime."

"Involucra esos pequeñísimos pantalones cortos pecaminosos y esta encimera."

"Podría ponérmelos."

"¡No! El vestido se queda." Subo mis dedos por la parte trasera de sus muslos, subiendo el vestido conmigo, y agarro su trasero.

"Dime más." Empieza a besar mi cuello, y por un momento, no puedo respirar bien.

"En realidad es algo simple. Bajo las escaleras para desayunar, te aparto de trabajar sin descanso en la estufa caliente para mí, te subo sobre la isla, y mejor te devoro a ti." La boca de Bella está sobre la mía, y lo tomo como una señal de que le gusta la idea. Cuando puedo, la empujo hacia atrás y la tiendo a través del frío mármol. Es un festín para un hombre hambriento. Me observa con sus ojos apenas abiertos mientras descansa un talón sobre la orilla de la encimera, ofreciéndose a mí.

"Dios, eres hermosa." Me tomo un momento para admirar la visión de ella, grabándolo en mi memoria.

Bella levanta su mano y acaricia un lado de mi rostro. "Igual tú. En realidad, nunca antes te había visto sin las gafas puestas. Tus ojos son tan verdes. Hermosos."

Me inclino hacia ella y mordisqueo la carne justo debajo de su ombligo. Y luego mi necesidad se apodera de mi cuerpo. Tengo que probar a mi diosa. Beso y chupo bajando entre sus muslos y gruñó cuando mi lengua finalmente entra en ella. Es todo lo que he soñado y más. Tan dulce. Tan jodidamente lista para mí que no puedo creer que esto es real. Me doy un festín con Bella hasta que es un desastre retorciéndose. En realidad trata de alejarse porque no le permito correrse otra vez—todavía no. No quiero que esto acabe.

"Edward," gime.

"Todavía no, cariño."

"Pero, ¡aaaahh!" Está tan cerca. "También tengo una fantasía."

Levanto mi cabeza alejándome solo un centímetro y echo de menos su calor de inmediato. "Dime. Haré lo que sea que me pidas."

Gime al mismo tiempo que mi lengua empuja nuevamente dentro de ella. "Tú, yo, ah," trata de hablar. Bajo el ritmo de mi asalto porque tengo curiosidad de cómo imaginó que la tomaba. "Estoy de pie inclinada hacia el… horno, ah, ah…" Me detengo y espero. Abre sus ojos y me mira. "Y me follas por detrás. Sin advertirme. Cruzas la cocina en un instante, bajas los pantalones cortos de un tirón, y me follas duro. Como si no pudieras controlar tu necesidad por mí. Por favor."

"Maldito infierno, mujer. ¡Sí!"

La tomo en mis brazos y la llevo rápidamente al otro lado de la isla. Bella tiene una placentera sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Está extasiada por mi lengua, y eso me hace sentir como Superman.

Se tambalea cuando la pongo en el suelo, pero la agarro antes de que se caiga. "Mis piernas son gelatina gracias a ti."

Se da la vuelta y se estabiliza en el borde de la estufa. "Aquí me tienes." Se inclina, ofreciéndose nuevamente a mí, y si pensé que estaba duro antes, no es nada en comparación con la presión en mi cierre ahora. "Así. Solo tómame. Con fuerza," dice por encima de su hombro.

No es necesario que me lo pida dos veces. Alineo nuestras caderas, bajo el cierre de mis pantalones, y me hundo directamente hasta la maldita empuñadura con una sola estocada.

 _¡El cielo en la puta tierra!_

Bella hace un tipo de sonido de maullido y empuja contra mí en respuesta. Sus tacones hacen que sus caderas estén a la altura perfecta mientras bombeo y me restriego en su centro. Ella es un maldito sueño. Quiere esto, me desea, y no solo yo, sino que ella también ha tenido fantasías de mí follándola duro en mi cocina.

"Oh sí, exactamente así," ordena. Empujo con más fuerza y más profundo, tan rápido como puedo. Todo mi cuerpo está electrizado.

"Cariño, me voy a correr."

"Yo también. Mierda—" Y justo cuando no puedo aguantarme más, Bella se corre. Me lleva con ella, y me dejo llevar, tocando el cielo. Me desplomo en el suelo y la arrastro conmigo en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Una parte de ella está sentada en mi regazo y la otra apoyada contra la alacena.

"Edward Cullen," dice en un jadeo, tratando de recibir aire. "Si hubiese sabido que podías hacerme sentir así, te hubiera atacado hace meses." Comienza a reírse, y los dos terminamos riéndonos en el suelo.

Con la fuerza que me queda, la muevo de manera que queda sentada en mi regazo, de frente a mí. Empujo la maraña de cabello por sobre su hombro y sostengo su rostro en mis manos. Ella siempre será mi diosa de la cocina. Está allí, con un saludable rubor en sus mejillas, sonriéndome. Lo que acabamos de compartir no fue sucio, o indecente, o un crimen por nuestra diferencia de edad. Eran dos personas que sentían profundo cariño la una por la otra, compartiendo sus más íntimos deseos. La preocupación que tenía por nosotros se desvanece cuando llega la comprensión. El amor no ve el color, raza, edad o sexo. El amor es eso, y es una bendición y un regalo. Luchar contra lo que sentía por ella todos esos meses no lo ahuyentó. En todo caso, solo la hizo más preciosa para mí.

Pasa un dedo por mi mejilla. "¿Se sintió como un crimen?"

Suelto un resoplido. "No." Sonríe. "Es como si desde que atravesaste mi puerta, mi vida apenas ha comenzado. Como sí, hubiese estado en un compás de espera hasta que tú llegarás."

"Quieres decir esperando a que yo tuviera una edad respetable." Los dos nos reímos.

Bella tira de un extremo de mi corbata de moño, aflojando la presión en mi cuello. "¿La fantasía resultó como querías?" Le pregunto, sonriendo.

"Oh Dios, siempre lo hizo. Pero creo que ya es hora de que logre ver lo que hay debajo de _tus_ pantalones cortos de gimnasio. La segunda ronda va a ser definitivamente desnudos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." La agarro por la cintura y nos pongo a los dos de pie. Agachándome, la pongo sobre mi hombro y me dirijo a la recámara con sus risitas de felicidad haciendo eco por la casa. Lo que acabamos de compartir hace a mi chica feliz, y haría lo que fuera por siempre hacerla feliz.

.

* * *

 _ **Pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, ¡y por fin cayó! Por más que quiso resistirse, no pudo. ¿Pero qué creen que pasé? ¿Será que él se arrepienta o la acepte por completo? ¿Y cuál será la reacción de Bella? Ya lo veremos en el próximo capi ;)**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por la buena respuesta que dieron a esta traducción, me alegra el poder sacarlos un poco de su rutina y que disfruten de una buena historia. Gracias por las alertas y favoritos, pero sobre todo gracias por sus reviews. Sus palabras siempre son un incentivo para seguir haciendo esto, y para las autoras, un incentivo para seguir permitiendo la traducción de sus historias. Tenía pensado subir capi hasta después de una semana, pero su buena respuesta me instó a hacerlo antes. Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios, ¿qué les pareció el capi? ¿Qué fue lo que más le gustó?**_

 _ **Respuestas:**_

 _ **Una chica me preguntó que cuándo voy a actualizar, como verán no tengo fecha definida, pero depende mucho de su respuesta a los capítulos.**_

 _ **A la guest que me dijo que era la primera historia que lee en español, gracias por leer mi traducción y me alegra que te haya gustado, tengo otras historias en mi perfil mi nombre en FF es AlePattz, ahí las puedes encontrar.**_

 _ **Alguien más me preguntó si Rosalie y Emmett saldrían como pareja y Jasper y Alice. Como ya les dije este es un fanfic corto así que solo se concentra en Edward y Bella. Por ahora es todo, espero que sigan acompañándome en esta traducción, y las invito a leer Blood and Glory y Brithday Wishes, dos de mis traducciones terminadas aquí en FF.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Traducido por AlePattz**

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de **FoxxyJ** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga y gran Beta Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **.**

"¿Alguna vez vas a dejarme salir de la cama?" Me pregunta.

Me doy la vuelta y la pongo sobre mi pecho. "Nop. Ni siquiera estoy cerca de terminar con usted, señorita." Le hago cosquillas en sus costillas—una parte de Bella súper sensible que acabo de descubrir. Le dan cosquillas por todas partes y hace los ruidos más encantadores cuando la toco.

"Quién diría, ¿eh?" Se estira a lo largo de mi cuerpo desnudo y juega con mi cabello. A Bella le encanta mi revoltijo alocado, y no tengo idea de por qué, pero no me estoy quejando. Sus dedos en mí son adictivos, incluso si es para tirar de mi cabello. De hecho, he aprendido que cuando tira de mi cabello, es porque está cerca de correrse, y saber eso, sobre esta hermosa criatura, solo me pone duro de nuevo.

"¿Quién diría qué?"

"¡Que no se puede mantener echado a un perro viejo!" Sonríe de oreja a oreja. "Estoy exhausta, E. Nunca tuve un Sex-a-thon **(1)** con ninguno de esos chicos con los que salí."

Mi pecho sube y baja con mi risa. Estoy tan feliz en este momento. "Eres tú, pequeña diosa. Yo tampoco lo he hecho tantas veces, ni cuando tenía _tu_ edad."

Tiro de ella para darle un suave beso. Cuando su cuerpo se desliza contra el mío, veo cuando se da cuenta que estoy listo para el _round_ … que sea. Perdí la cuenta. La deseo de nuevo. No puedo tener suficiente de esta chica, y en serio dudo que alguna vez lo haga. Me doy la vuelta y me introduzco entre sus piernas. Suspira.

"Esta vez te quiero debajo de mí," susurro, antes mordisquear la carne expuesta de su cuello.

"Oh, Dios, sí."

.

~R.E.~

.

"¡Te comiste todo!" Me mira por encima de la encimera de la cocina—la encimera que nunca volveré a ver de la misma forma. Rodeo sigilosamente la isla y la envuelvo en mis brazos por detrás. Está usando mi camiseta de gimnasio favorita y nada más.

"Sin duda puedes hacer tu magia y preparar una comida para un hombre hambriento." Descanso mi cabeza en su pequeño hombro y reviso el refrigerador.

"Joder, está vacío." No hay ni siquiera un huevo para freír.

"Te lo dije." Levanta su mano y agarra un puñado de mi cabello y tira de mí para que la bese. Accedo felizmente. "Ahora, vístete y vamos al supermercado. Si no consigo sustento pronto, no podré…" Sus palabras se desvanecen en mi cerebro mientras proceso lo que significa.

 _Mierda_

 _Dejar la casa._

 _Con Bella._

"Um, quédate aquí, y yo consigo algo para desayunar. ¿Bagels está bien?" Bella se endereza de nuevo y por un breve momento sus ojos se ponen serios.

"Claro."

Me retiro de su línea de visión en el momento que acepta.

 _Cullen, eres un maldito cobarde._

.

~R.E.~

.

Han pasado cinco días desde el mejor cumpleaños que experimentaré en mi vida. Bella ha dormido todas las noches sobre mi pecho desde entonces, convirtiéndola en un pequeño desastre sudoroso por mis atenciones. Le agradezco al universo que el Conservatorio esté terminado porque toda mi atención ha estado en esta hermosa chica. Hablar con ella, tocarla, besarla, y hacerle el amor—en cada oportunidad que tengo.

"¿Estás ocupado?" Asoma su cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina.

Estoy tratando de disminuir los correos en mi bandeja de entrada que ha estado extremadamente descuidada. "En realidad no. Solo estoy poniéndome al corriente. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Para ir al supermercado?"

 _No eso de nuevo._

"Ah, um, ¿de verdad me necesitas?"

"Sí, de verdad te necesito. Seguramente no me vas a hacer que tome ese autobús y luego traer toda la comida que _tú_ comes aquí yo sola."

 _Soy un pendejo._

 _Sé un hombre. Es el supermercado._

Muchas personas de diferentes edades visitan los supermercados todos los días por todo el mundo, y no significa que compartan una cama. La idea de una sola persona mirando a Bella y juzgándola injustamente por mí me hace enfurecer. No quiero que nunca me vean como el viejo que refrenó a la súper talentosa y joven ninfa que sé que es. No seré ese hombre. Jamás. Bella está por graduarse, y quiero lo mejor que el mundo ofrece para ella—incluso si eso significa dejarme atrás. Froto mi pecho.

"Dame diez minutos." Me da esa dulce sonrisa suya que me da a primeras horas de la mañana. El dolor en mi interior se intensifica. Disfrutaré de nuestro tiempo juntos mientras pueda.

Cuando entro al supermercado con Bella prácticamente dando saltitos junto a mí, no tengo idea de los problemas en los que me encuentro. Bella es la única mujer que puede hacer de la compra de comestibles algo erótico. Sí, _erótico_. No estoy seguro de que alguna vez vaya a poder echarle un vistazo a la sección de frutas y verduras de nuevo sin sentirme como un viejo pervertido.

La diablilla que _es_ Bella siempre se presenta primero en sus ojos. Danzan con problemas y lujuria sexual, um… sexual… ugh, Dios, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo! Tal vez ojos sexuales, pero eso es demasiado simple. ¡Esa chica tiene ojos sexuales llenos de pura y absoluta diablura! Actuando tan inocente como puede ser, se desvía hacia la sección de frutas. La sigo, empujando el carrito como un fiel sabueso con su lengua arrastrando por el suelo. También está usando _esos_ pantalones cortos. Ese fue el error número uno.

Antes de que pueda decir "compórtate", ella está acariciando dos redondos melones, y me siento como el peor depredador sexual en existencia cuando mi polla se remueve. Esos pequeños ojos descarados danzan con regocijo, y me doy cuenta que está haciendo su pequeña demostración de 'manipulación de melones´ a propósito. Enseguida, robó la fresa más gorda imaginable, y podría haber hecho el vídeo porno mejor vendido de ella comiéndola.

 _Por el amor de…_

Estaba duro como piedra a menos de veinticinco segundos de entrar a la tienda, y el estúpido carrito de alambre no me estaba cubriendo de forma adecuada. Antes de que me arrestaran por indecencia pública, la agarro por la muñeca.

"Basta ya, jovencita," gruño.

Esos ojos danzan frente a mí. "¿Qué? Solo estaba viendo si esos melones estaban _maduros_." Su lengua lame lentamente su labio inferior, y cuando estalla en risitas, me doy cuenta que la mía está siguiendo el mismo camino en mi boca.

 _¡Mierda!_

"Y tenía que probar las fresas. Necesitaba saber si estaban esponjosas y jugosas. Mucho mejor para cubrirlas con chocolate y restregarlas sobre esos abdominales tuyos."

"Bella, mie—" Una señora con unas pequeñas gemelitas nos empuja para pasar entre Bella y yo y agarrar un paquete de las fresas de satanás. Me veo forzado a soltar el carrito, y termino con mi ingle contra las naranjas hasta que puedo calmarme de una puta vez. Bella sofoca una risita, y veo cómo sus ojos viajan de mí hacia las otras frutas en exhibición. Fue entonces cuando las vi.

 _¡Joder, no!_

Trato de agarrar su muñeca de nuevo, fracasando, pero logro enganchar mi dedo índice en la cintura de sus cortos pantalones de mezclilla. La arrastro de vuelta a mi pecho y ruego porque ninguno de los otros compradores nos esté observando. "Ni siquiera pienses en tocar esas bananas, tú, pequeño demonio."

Estalla en carcajadas, lo que calienta mi corazón como ningún otro sonido, pero cuando varios compradores miran en nuestra dirección, la suelto como si me hubiera electrocutado, agarro nuestro carrito, y voy por el cereal. ¿Qué tan _sexy_ puede ser el puto cereal?

Una vez de vuelta en la seguridad de mi hogar, lanzo a Bella sobre mi hombro y subo furioso las escaleras. Después de la cantidad de sexo que he tenido esta semana, me sorprende que todavía la necesite, pero tengo un castigo que impartir por esas tortuosas compras.

"¿Qué pasa con las cosas frías? Tienen que meterse al refrigerador," protesta, todavía colgando de cabeza.

"Aguantará. Esto no tomará mucho tiempo, tú, descarada." Sus risas saturan de nuevo el aire, y me siento como el Capitán Invencible. Quiero quedarme con esta chica para siempre. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que pasará en un mes cuando se gradúe.

.

~R.E.~

.

Bella ha vuelto a sus clases de verano y cocinando como una loca. Su objetivo es llevarse a casa el premio al _Chef_ más destacado que la universidad otorga al estudiante que ha alcanzado la excelencia en la cocina durante sus estudios. Bella me explicó que catorce de los últimos dieciocho ganadores estaban ahora trabajando en restaurantes con estrellas Michelin. Tenía la vista en el premio y, por las últimas tres semanas, había estado completamente concentrada en ser la ganadora de ese premio.

El refrigerador y el congelador estaban llenos a toda su capacidad porque yo simplemente me negaba a dejarla deshacerse de una sola migaja que hubiese creado. No tenemos esperanza de comer la cantidad que está cocinando, pero casi se sentía como un sacrilegio botar a la basura sus obras de arte.

Es viernes por la tarde y mi teléfono suena con un mensaje de texto. Añadiendo la última línea al boceto en el que he estado trabajando por dos semanas, le doy clic en guardar y reviso mi teléfono. Bella. Se dirige al bar a seis cuadras de distancia con sus compañeros estudiantes y quiere que me encuentre con ellos. Declino—una vez más—informándole que estoy ocupado. Sus amigos no entenderán el que se presente un hombre de cuarenta años. Es su último fin de semana antes de que se concentre en sus finales. Quiero que se relaje y se divierta. Que se suelte el cabello sin que yo esté allí complicando las cosas.

 **No estás tan ocupado. ¡Trae tu trasero aquí ahora!**

Me siento y enumero todas las invitaciones que me ha dado desde que nuestra relación evolucionó desde ser solo compañeros de casa. Su ceremonia de graduación—no estoy del todo seguro. Sus padres van a asistir. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga? La siguiente fue una cena para dos en Canlis—uno de los mejores lugares para comer en Seattle con vista al Lago Union. Es un lugar romántico, y daría mi bola izquierda por entrar allí con Bella de mi brazo, pero entonces pienso en cómo la tratará la gente. Eso no pasará en este siglo. Luego, están las innumerables invitaciones de texto a cenas casuales y bebidas después de sus clases. Nunca sé si seremos solo nosotros dos, o si sus amigos estarán allí. Todas esas las rechacé, y cada vez duele un poco más.

 **Fecha Límite. Lo siento. Te veo en casa.**

Si ha estado prestando atención entre rebanar, gratinar, saltear, glasear, y flamear el entero alfabeto de ingredientes, entonces sabe que no tengo una fecha límite. Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que comportarme como un hombre de una puta vez, y explicarle qué está pasando. Pero quiero que pase sus finales sin que yo le añada estrés. Mi conversación sobre 'has pensando en mi edad' no puede esperar. Entro en la cocina y me quedo mirando dentro del refrigerador. Está lleno de deliciosa comida, pero nada se me antoja. La casa se siente vacía sin ella repiqueteando por allí y tarareando mientras cocina. Agarro una cerveza y me retiro a la terraza trasera y espero.

La una de la mañana.

Las dos de la mañana.

Las tres de la mañana. Me pongo mis _jeans_ y mis zapatos, pero me siento frente a la mesa de la cocina. ¿Está bien que vaya a buscarla a altas horas de la madrugada cuando no tuve antes las pelotas para mostrar mi cara? Al final, me dirijo al piso de arriba.

La mañana siguiente, Bella está esperando en la mesa de la cocina cuando entro. Apenas dormí sin ella acurrucada contra mí. La expresión en su rostro no es la feliz sonrisa mañanera que comienza mi día con el pie derecho.

"¿Estás bien?"

Asiente y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de una humeante taza de café. No ha cocinado, pero estaría más preocupado si lo hubiera hecho. Necesita dormir con la semana que le espera. Me muevo hacia ella, pero señala la silla en el otro extremo de la mesa y me ordena que me siente. Le obedezco.

 _Joder._

"¿Estás avergonzado de mí?"

"Cristo, no. ¿De qué estás hablando?" Me aferro al borde de la mesa. Demasiada distancia. Me pongo de pie para sentarme más cerca de ella, pero sostiene una mano en el aire.

"Quédate allí." Mis manos se extienden a lo largo del espacio vacío en la mesa entre nosotros. Es un océano de madera que no puedo atravesar, y la sensación de que está a punto de deslizarse entre mis dedos me oprime, provocando que los cabellos de mi cuello se pongan de punta. "Entonces, ¿esto es como una aventura?" Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.

"¡No! ¿Qué pasa? No dormiste en mi habitación anoche, y ahora esto. ¿Qué está pasando?" Lo sé. Muy dentro de mí, lo sé. Soy el más grande cretino del planeta. Jodí la más increíble relación en la que he estado en mi vida. Pero por otro lado, es difícil llamarla relación cuando no dejas la casa con la persona que amas y de quien te preocupas. Mierda… amor. Dios, la amo. La adoro. Es solo que nunca dije nada. Paso saliva.

"No sales en público conmigo. La salida al supermercado hace semanas es la única vez que dejamos la casa juntos. He vivido aquí por casi seis meses. Ya hemos estado follando por semanas"—Hago una mueca ante su referencia a follar—"y no quieres que te vean en público conmigo. ¿Qué demonios, E?"

No puedo respirar. Juro por Dios que no puedo introducir suficiente aire en mis pulmones. El dolor en sus ojos está rasgando mi pecho y va a matarme lentamente. Pero lo merezco. Ella tiene razón. He estado evitando cada invitación y paseos que ella sugiere. Me he estado ocultando en la cueva de mi oficina. La he decepcionado.

"Nena, lo siento—"

"Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo en público? ¿Qué? ¿Soy _demasiado_ joven e _inmadura_ para un hombre de tu posición social?"

"Basta. Sabes que eso no es verdad."

Las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, y su pudiera abrir mi pecho con sus sofisticados cuchillos de mierda y mostrarle que sangro por ella, lo haría.

"No quiero que la gente te juzgue. No quiero que piensen que estás con un viejo chocho. No quiero cortar tus posibilidades. Estás por graduarte. El mundo te espera, pequeña señorita _Chef_. Quiero que seas libre para viajar por el mundo y probar cada especia y cocina exótica en existencia. Quiero que vivas y respires tu obsesión por la comida. Que te revuelques en ella, si tienes que hacerlo. Pero, me preocupa que no lo hagas por mí. Mi negocio… mi vida… está aquí. Establecido y tranquilo."

 _¿Por qué no le dije esto antes?_

 _¿Por qué todavía no le digo lo preciosa que es para mí?_

"¡Oh, Dios, E!" Entierra su rostro en sus manos y solloza. No me importa que orden emita; voy a abrazarla. Necesito resolver este jodido desastre que he creado. La levanto de la silla y la deposito en mi regazo. No se resiste, sino que se acurruca bajo mi barbilla mientras acaricio su espalda.

"Eres el regalo más precioso, Isabella Swan. Mi vida era una… comida congelada—insípida, fría y para una sola persona, y luego tú danzaste por mi pasillo. La convertiste en un bufet, un festín para un rey, y no te merezco. Nunca me había sentido más vivo que en estos últimos seis meses contigo."

Llora con más fuerza por un minuto, o dos, pero yo solo la abrazo. "Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pequeña. Jamás." Su respiración se hace uniforme, y me mira a través de sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

"Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos." Dice sorbiéndose la nariz.

"¿Realmente has pensado en esto?" Me le quedo mirando. Quiero saber que ha pensado en lo que significa que estemos juntos. Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que se siente el perjuicio y la intolerancia. En ocasiones viene de las formas más sorprendentes. Suspira.

"Si mis amigos me juzgan, entonces no son realmente mis amigos, ¿no es así?"

"No es tan simple. Se preocupan por ti y estarán preocupados. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa si lo hacen?" Observo su rostro solemne. "¿A quién elegirás? ¿Eh? ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez te pondría en la posición donde tuvieras que escoger?"

"Pero ni siquiera me estás dando la oportunidad. No te das cuenta que estás eligiendo por mí, y no es lo que yo quiero. Tú estás eligiendo abandonarme."

"No te estoy abandonando, pequeña. Solo quiero el mundo para ti, y tal vez… Dios, tal vez no soy yo."

"¡Bueno, ese no es el puto mundo que quiero! ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Te parezco del tipo de chica que NO sabe lo que quiere?"

"Por supuesto que no—"

"Bien, me alegra haber aclarado eso."

Se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras. Quiero agarrarla y abrazarla y decirle que todo se resolverá, pero sinceramente temo por ella. Quiero que esto sea fácil, en verdad, pero he vivido lo suficiente para saber que 'querer' y 'conseguir' a menudo son experiencias muy diferentes. Sus padres, su primer jefe, sus amigos—alguien a lo largo del camino va a juzgarla por mí. Pero después de nuestra pequeña 'charla' no tengo idea de cómo estamos en realidad. ¿Todavía estamos juntos? Y la parte más vergonzosa es que no soy lo bastante hombre como para perseguirla y averiguarlo.

 _Cobarde._

 _No la mereces._

 _Emmett tiene razón en que te estás convirtiendo en un triste ermitaño._

Esa noche duermo solo—y la siguiente. Bella está ocupada toda la semana estudiando. Cuando sale de su habitación, es para calentar comida y regresar a sus libros. Cada vez que lo hace me calienta una comida y la deja sobre la mesa—servida para uno. Me estoy sofocando en mi propia casa. Me estoy ahogando en la sombra de lo que compartimos.

El lunes por la mañana tiene su primer examen. Me levanto temprano queriendo desearle que le vaya bien y abrazarla antes de que se vaya, pero no me levanto lo bastante temprano. La mesa está servida para uno, y la nota junto a mi plato me dice que mire en el horno. Panqueques. Me quedo parado junto a la estufa, y la imagen de ella agachada en ese pequeñísimo vestido y zapatos de tacón en la noche de mi cumpleaños inunda mis sentidos. Casi puedo sentirla.

 _¡Dios!_

¿Cómo terminé aquí? Sentado a la mesa, noto una segunda nota metida bajo mi servilleta doblada.

 **¡Vas a dormir solo hasta que me pidas una cita!**

 **Hazlo bien.**

"Oh, joder gracias." Mi voz hace eco en las paredes vacías. No me ha dejado. No se ha dado por vencida. Tengo otra oportunidad de hacer esto bien. Estos panqueques nunca habían sabido tan bien. Justo después del desayuno, llamo al restaurante al que quería que la llevara hace semanas. Reservan su mejor mesa para nosotros el sábado por la noche. Vamos a celebrar el término de sus finales y estudios—el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en su vida. Le envío un rápido correo a un colega que tal vez pueda ayudarme. Dejo una nota asomándose en el grueso tomo que llegó hoy en el correo—una copia de Le Guide Culinaire de Auguste Escoffier que ha estado esperando desde siempre.

 **Te estaré esperando en la cocina, 7pm en punto, el sábado por la noche.**

 **Atuendo apropiado: un pequeño y revelador ataque al corazón al que llamas vestido.**

.

~R.E.~

.

* * *

 **(1) Sex-a-thon: Lo dejé en inglés porque prácticamente se escribiría igual en español, significa Maratón de sexo.**

 _ **Ay este Edward y su trauma de la edad. Pero parece que al fin Bella lo va a convencer de aceptar completamente su relación, pero ahora le va a costar a él un poquito. ¿Y qué tal ese viaje de compras? Como lo hizo sufrir Bella jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, como siempre espero que me hagan saber y a la autora, que les gustó de este capi. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, nos leemos en la próxima actu.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Traducida por AlePattz**

La declaración obligada :P Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer y la historia es de **FoxxyJ** , yo solo soy la traductora.

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga y gran Beta Erica Castelo por seguir conmigo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

.

~R.E.~

Bella llega a casa después del anochecer y por cómo se ve, está mentalmente agotada. Divisa el libro de cocina y suelta un chillido. Estoy sentado en la oscuridad de la terraza viéndola a través de los enormes ventanales. Fui al _deli_ y compré su antipasto favorito para untar, el que está ahora servido sobre la mesa junto a mí con rebanadas de fresco pan de masa agria de olivas negras y romero. Me abstuve de abrir el vino tinto porque mañana tiene que presentar el primero de seis exámenes prácticos. La quiero concentrada.

Es difícil quedarme aquí viéndola leer la nota. Cautivada ni siquiera se acerca a la descripción de la expresión en su rostro. Y estoy impactado de ver que, sorprendentemente, se está sonrojando. Cuando enciendo un cerrillo para encender las velas sobre la mesa, Bella me ve por fin. Su mano se va a la cadera a medida que sale a zancadas para quedar a meros centímetros de mí. Es lo más cerca que hemos estados desde nuestra conversación.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" Sonríe radiante.

"Vas a tener que esperar para ver."

Me da un manotazo en el pecho. "Dime."

Meto una oliva rellena y una rebanada de _prosciutto_ en mi boca y sonrío. "No."

Da un pisotón con su pie, pero abre su boca cuando le ofrezco el mismo bocado. Sus dedos envuelven mis dedos, y los chupa por un poco más de tiempo del necesario. Sacándolos de su boca, lamo lentamente donde su boca acaba de estar, murmurando para mí mismo. Ella bufa. La tengo exactamente donde la quiero, así que me concentro en la comida, pretendiendo que no me afecta. Estoy tan duro que podría cortar vidrio, pero por esta vez voy a jugar su juego. Toma asiento frente a mí, sus ojos nunca dejan mi rostro, y comienza a comer. No hablamos durante toda la comida, pero esa _sexy_ diablura ha regresado a sus ojos, y mi sonrisa podría iluminar este universo y el siguiente.

El martes, comienzo mi día con el ritual de ducha fría que tenía antes de mi cumpleaños. La forma en que me miraba anoche durante la cena torturó mis sueños. Estaba hambrienta y cachonda, y sé exactamente cómo se sentía. Entrando a la cocina…

 _¡Joder!_

 _¡No!_

 _Estoy muerto._

Bella está inclinada hacia el horno, deslizando un joder-ni-siquiera-me-importa-qué en una repisa, y está desnuda. Completamente. Desnuda. Bueno, con excepción de su pequeñísimo delantal cubriendo sus tetas y terminando justo debajo de su tierra prometida.

 _Mierda._

"Buenos días," canturrea, irguiéndose pero sin darse la vuelta todavía. Ahora estoy de frente a su pequeño trasero perfecto y respingón. Estoy seguro que los nudos rojos de los cordones de su delantal le hacen cosquillas en su desnudez. Cuando se da la vuelta lentamente, sus ojos se posan en mi erección, y ni siquiera me puedo mover para tratar de ocultarla. Una semana sin ella en mi cama, y no soy nada. He sido pulverizado. ¿Cómo llegué a pensar que podría competir con esta pequeña descarada y ganar?

"Siéntate y te _serviré_ ," ronronea.

Paso saliva. Y obedezco.

 _¡Sí, Ama!_

No puedo funcionar. Miro a través de la cocina y trago. No tengo hambre de comida, sino de la chica—todo lo que ella es. De nuevo, los recuerdos de ella debajo de mí asaltan mis sentidos… sé cómo sabe, cómo huele, cómo se siente, cómo suena. Es mucho más que deseo. La necesito. Solo una caricia. Viene a la mesa con un plato de croquetas de papa caseras y mi _omelet_ favorito. Subo un dedo por la parte de atrás de su rodilla, pero antes de siquiera acercarme a mi destino, la espátula de metal da un chasquido al golpear mis nudillos.

"¡Ayy!" Chupo mi dígito herido para aliviar el ardor.

"No tocar. Sin detalles de la cita, no hay miel de esta abejita."

 _Cristo todopoderoso._

La mujer lo dice absolutamente en serio. "Pero mi nivel de azúcar está peligrosamente bajo." Me inclino hacia su espacio personal y quedo muy cerca de su seno apenas protegido de mi lengua por el delantal. "Necesito tu miel." Le doy mis mejores ojos de cachorro.

Intenta tragarse la sonrisa que empieza a formarse, y finalmente se fuerza a fruncir el ceño entre sus delicadas cejas. "Bueno, ponte unos _jeans_ y llévame al café a la vuelta de la esquina. Entonces te voy a sumergir en miel cuando lleguemos a casa."

Bella me quiere ahora. No quiere esperar una semana para regresar a mi cama. ¿Cuándo me volví tan afortunado?

"Nop." Fue necesaria cada pizca de mi fuerza el concentrarme en la comida frente a mí, y no en la exquisita y gloriosa chica desnuda a mi lado. Suelta un resoplido. Tomo mi tenedor y me recuerdo no sonreír. Ni un indicio de debilidad en torno a este felino predador.

Bella camina hacia atrás lentamente alejándose de mí. Llega a la isla y se sube de un salto a la encimera en el lugar exacto en que la probé por primera vez. No puedo evitar seguir esas cremosas piernas blancas todo el camino hacia arriba. Las cruza en lo que parece cámara lenta en un estilo muy a la Sharon Stone.

 _Mantente fuerte, Cullen._

 _¡No te muevas!_

Le entrecierro mis ojos por un segundo antes de quitarme las gafas despacio. Su tentación se disuelve en un resplandor borroso de chica. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. "Que comience el juego, E. Que comience el juego."

"No sé de qué está hablando, señorita B," le digo, volviendo a mi _omelet_ con unas ganas que no he sentido bombear por mis venas en años. "Y espero que uses algo más que eso para tu examen."

El miércoles, el examen práctico de Bella es temprano. Llego antes que ella a la cocina y tengo dos tazones de cereal, yogurt griego con miel, y fruta fresca esperando cuando se encuentra conmigo. No voy a permitir que me provoque por segundo día consecutivo. _¡Sí, claro!_ Por un breve momento, me regala mi sonrisa favorita, antes de que darme su mirada de odio y empezar a hacer cosas categoría X con la cuchara, el yogurt y algo de melón. Sostengo el periódico matutino protegiéndome totalmente de su espectáculo. Su respuesta es un "tramposo" entre dientes.

Ese día por la tarde, cuento los minutos de mi entrenamiento. Ella arrastra su mochila por el pasillo y se para en seco. Estoy en el suelo, con el pecho desnudo y sudando profusamente—está escurriendo por mis sienes y cuello—haciendo abdominales. Las he estado haciendo por los últimos diez minutos, y mis abdominales están tensos e hinchados. Cuando miro, está de pie con su boca abierta—inmóvil. Le guiño un ojo. Su linda boca se cierra de golpe, pero no puedo dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

"¿Cómo te va?" Digo con un jadeo, Dándome la vuelta para hacer mis lagartijas. Casi puedo sentir sus ojos quemando por mi espalda.

"Bien. ¿A dónde vamos a ir el sábado en la noche?"

"Ultra secreto. Necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Oh?"

Me levanto y agarro mi toalla, haciendo un espectáculo de secarme concienzudamente. Sus ojos siguen mis manos, y lame sus labios. "Necesito tu ayuda para tensar"—arrojo la toalla sobre mi cuello, sujetando cada punta—"mi ingle." Sus ojos se amplían por el más breve de los segundos. "Necesito prepararme para el sábado." Le guiño un ojo de nuevo y la veo marcharse a la cocina, sacudiendo su cabeza y murmurando sobre músculos que le gustaría tensar.

 _Dos puntos, Cullen._

El jueves por la noche, Bella está más que exhausta. Tiene su último examen de habilidades culinarias mañana al mediodía. No puedo tentarla cuando está tan cansada. No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte. Agarro su mano y la llevo a la terraza.

"No vas a cocinar así que ni lo pienses."

"Pero, no estoy haciendo mi parte. Nuestro trato." Descansa su cabeza en su mano para sostenerla.

"Olvídalo. Voy a hacerme cargo de ti." Quiere protestar pero insisto. "Solo voy a presionar botones en el microondas para calentar tu comida. Siéntate. Relájate. Cuéntame de tu día."

Momentos más tarde, pongo un tazón de humeante curry verde bajo su nariz. También sirvo una pequeña copa de vino blanco. Gime después del primer sorbo. "Oh, Dios, necesitaba un trago. ¡Qué semana!" Me hace reír con una imitación de Vicki prendiendo fuego a su _strudel_ de manzana. Ni Bella ni yo podemos entender cómo su _strudel_ llegó a estar tan cerca del fuego, pero al parecer, esa es la genialidad de Victoria. Bella bosteza y se estira, dejando al descubierto una pizca de carne blanca. Abro mis brazos, y está en mi regazo y acurrucada contra mi pecho un instante después.

La he extrañado tanto. Beso su frente, y nos sentamos bajo las estrellas hasta que se queda dormida en mis brazos. Una hora más tarde, todavía estoy sentado con ella en mi regazo. Tengo que llevarla a su cama, pero solo quiero sentir su suave aliento contra mi cuello por un minuto más… que sean dos.

La mayor parte del viernes es improductivo. Salgo temprano de la casa y hago varias tareas importantes, pero después de eso soy un completamente inútil. Ni un solo correo de trabajo recibió respuesta o siquiera se abrió. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ella esclavizada a la cocina y rogando que Victoria se mantenga fuera de su camino. Le suplico al universo que le conceda ese premio. Me paseo por la cocina, luego por la terraza, y termino yendo a correr una gran distancia. Reviso mi teléfono religiosamente.

Para las seis de la tarde, estoy en la mesa de la cocina, mirando fijamente mi teléfono.

 **¡Lo hice! El premio es mío. Ven ayudarme a celebrar a Dooley's.**

 **Nop. Nuestra noche de cita es mañana. Esperaré hasta entonces.**

Ruego que no esté molesta. El que no responda hace que mi presión arterial se eleve. Me visto y me siento en mi sala que rara vez se usa, con el teléfono en mi rodilla. La imagino relajada y divirtiéndose con sus amigos. A las siete, su mensaje detiene mi corazón.

 **¡Muchaaaas Margariiitaas! Hombre nodeja tocar mis tetes.**

Salgo por la puerta y corro las seis cuadras sin siquiera responder. No puedo desperdiciar un minuto para llegar a ella. Dooley's está lleno de estudiantes celebrando su libertad. Me abro camino más allá del portero, recorriendo la muchedumbre en busca de morenos rizos sueltos. Justo a un lado de la pista de baile. Bella está de pie de cara a la puerta. Me está esperando—y se ve completa y totalmente sobria. Ningún toca tetas a la vista.

 _Seductora descarada._

Disminuyo mi paso agitado y la miro a través de la multitud. Muerde su labio para tratar de contener su sonrisa. Sacudiendo mi cabeza despacio, me detengo a ocho centímetros de ella.

"Juego, set y partido—para mí." Sonreí con suficiencia.

"¿Quién es la tramposita, ahora?"

"Solo quisiera haber pensado antes en sacar a relucir tu cavernícola interior. Me siento tan estúpida de no haber pensado en ello. El mensaje fue idea de Rosalie." Está observando mi rostro. "¿No estás enojado?"

"Aliviado. Estaba preocupado de que el tipo de las tetas fuera algún atleta en forma que patearía mi trasero geriátrico." Se ríe, toma mi mano y me acerca a su mesa.

Bella hace las presentaciones, pero ni siquiera escucho sus nombres. Estoy observando sus rostros en busca del más leve indicio de desaprobación. Todos son educados y asienten o dicen hola ondeando su mano, salvo el tipo de cabello rubio oscuro. Él sacude su cabeza, y sin ser paranoico, sé lo que está pensando. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y los entrecierra. Ninguno de los dos va a terminar el concurso de miradas. Sin decir una palabra, sé que piensa que no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

La mejor amiga de Bella me distrae. Rosalie no puede dejar de sonreír y se levanta para estrechar mi mano. "Al fin, el escurridizo arquitecto que tiene a mi chica toda trastornada."

"Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie."

"Oh no, el placer es todo mío." Sonríe y se acerca a Bella para susurrar en su oído, pero de esos susurros sin control de volumen después de muchas bebidas. "No estabas equivocada en lo de ardiente." Y procede a chocar las manos con mi chica.

Me dirijo al bar y compro una ronda de bebidas. Una mirada de desaprobación de ocho es bastante para mí. Supongo que alcohol gratis debe ayudar, pero estos jovencitos… mierda… amigos de ella son agradables. Es gracioso como nunca vi a Bella como una jovencita—ni una vez. Es madura e independiente y luchadora, y _su_ edad nunca fue el problema. Era mi edad, y cómo pensé que reaccionaría el mundo. Ella tiene razón. Sí traté de terminar lo nuestro incluso antes de que empezara.

"¿Baila conmigo?" Ronronea, deslizando su mano en mi bolsillo trasero.

Levanto mi cerveza casi llena y niego.

Esos ojos brillan. Aun con la tenue iluminación, puedo ver aparecer la chispa malvada. _Oh, mierda_ Sin una palabra, se marcha tranquilamente y se lleva no a uno, no a dos, sino a tres enormes gorilas borrachos hacia la pista de baile. Sus sonrisas me dicen todo lo que necesito saber.

 _Sobre mi puto cadáver._

Antes de que el contendiente número uno pueda siquiera recordar su nombre para presentarse, mis brazos rodean su cintura y tiro de ella hacia mí pecho. Mi mirada asesina hace que se encoja el contendiente número dos, y el contendiente número tres se tropieza con sus propios pies y cae de cara al suelo, despejando un espacio para que bailemos cuando al fin se lo llevan arrastrando.

Bella se da la vuelta en mis brazos. Descansa su mano sobre mi pecho. "¿Solo un baile?" Pregunta, pero la malosa descarada ha desaparecido. Se muerde su labio. Tímida. Cree que voy a decir que no.

"A la mierda el baile." Agarro un puño de su cabello y llevo su boca a la mía. La beso como quise hacerlo durante toda la semana. Con intensidad. Acaricio su trasero, y la dejo sentir lo feliz que estoy de tenerla en mis brazos en un bar lleno de gente siendo observados por sus amigos. Los gritos y chiflidos por detrás de nosotros me dejan saber que la mayoría de sus amigos lo aprueban totalmente.

 _Gracias a Dios._

Cuando el bar cierra a las cuatro, caminamos tranquilamente a casa, nuestras manos entrelazadas balanceándose entre nuestros cuerpos. Cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran, los dos sonreímos. Bella está alegre, y yo estoy en las nubes. Me hago la promesa de nunca dudar nuevamente de ella.

"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?"

"De hecho, me la pasé bien." Es la verdad.

"Me sorprendiste." Me sonríe otra vez. Una ceja levantada. "Grandes muestras de afecto en la pista de baile, E. No sabía que eras capaz de eso."

"Un hombre solo puede resistir la tentación por un tiempo."

"¿Supongo que te diste cuenta de Mike?" Observo su rostro. No estoy precisamente sorprendido que lo haya notado. Después de todo fue muy difícil ignorar sus comentarios sarcásticos entre más bebía. Ella continúa, "Fue grosero, pero debes saber que no es por tu edad. Lo rechacé—repetidas veces—así que le haría pasar un mal rato a cualquiera con quien saliera." Asiento.

"Puede darme todos los problemas que quiera. No me importa. Pero en el segundo que te haga sentir mal, se convierte en mi problema." La acerco y beso su frente.

"Entonces, ¿dónde voy a dormir?"

"Tu habitación. Una noche más, y entonces serás toda mía. Para siempre."

.

~R.E.~

.

Tengo la más extraña sensación de _déjà vu_ sentado en mi cocina esperando a Bella. Repaso cada cosa en mi lista mental. Todo está listo. Esta noche es para disculparme, y demostrarle que no estoy avergonzado de que me vean en público con ella. En lo más mínimo.

Sus tacones en las escaleras envían un escalofrío retentivo por mi espalda. Dios, echaba de menos nuestra intimidad. Aparece, casi resplandeciendo a mi lado. Vestida en azul rey, su atuendo la cubre del hombro a su muslo. Abraza su cuerpo y es mucho menos escandaloso que el conjunto negro que disolvió por completo mi resolución de mantener mis manos quietas. Agarra un puño de mi cabello y echa mi cabeza hacia atrás de manera que puedo ver su rostro.

"¿No llevas puestos tus lentes de contacto?"

"Sé lo mucho que te gustan mis gafas." Se agacha y me besa suavemente. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Todo a su momento." Me gruñe su frustración.

Tomándola por la mano, la llevo afuera. La limusina está esperando. "¿Qué?" Dice en un chillido. "¡No puede ser!"

El conductor abre la puerta, y entramos. "Oh Dios mío, nunca antes he estado en una limusina." Ve las dos docenas de rosas blancas y rojas en un florero de cristal. La más grande caja de chocolates que pude comprar en Fran's en el _Four Seasons_ está junto a las flores. "Edward…" Mira de mí a los regalos y otra vez de vuelta. "¿Tú?"

"Son para ti. Si los tenía adentro, no hubiesen sido una sorpresa." Tomo su mano y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. La limusina huele a Bella, cacao, y rosas. Es una combinación excitante. Levanto la botella de champaña de forma inquisitiva.

"Primero dime a dónde a vamos. Tal vez quiera guardar eso para más tarde."

"Adivina."

"¿Canlis?"

Cuando confirmo que está en lo cierto, se arroja hacia mí. Bella está totalmente complacida y baña mi rostro de besos. Su rostro muestra su emoción, y rechaza las burbujas explicando que quiere recordar cada momento de comer allí sin su cabeza girando en las nubes. Luego limpia varias manchas de lápiz labial de mis mejillas.

El restaurante está completo, pero como prometieron nos sientan junto a los ventanales que dan hacia el agua. Es espectacular. Bella está claramente vibrando de deseo—y no es por mí. El estar aquí la está excitando, y no me importa porque cosecharé los beneficios más tarde. Nuestro camarero trae agua y menús y empieza a recitar los especiales. No puedo quitarle los ojos de encima para un segundo. Estoy disfrutando de verla experimentar esta noche tanto como ella está disfrutando vivirla.

Un vistazo rápido sobre mi hombro y un gesto de mi cabeza pone en marcha la gran sorpresa. Un momento más tarde, el gerente le ofrece a Bella su codo para un _tour_ privado de las impresionantes cocinas detrás de esta experiencia culinaria. Sus sexuales ojos que suelen estar llenos de travesura, muestran solo asombro e incredulidad. Estudio la lista de vinos mientras espero que regrese.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Toma mi mano desde el otro lado de la mesa. "En serio. ¿Cómo?"

"En 2005, el lugar fue renovado. Hay un colega que conoce al diseñador de interiores que ganó el trabajo. Solo me cobré un favor."

"E, esto es demasiado."

"Nada es suficiente para compensarte por lo que te hice pasar." Llevo su mano a mis labios y la beso. Bella mira alrededor de nosotros, y me duele el saber que se está preguntando si alguien vio. Yo le hice eso. No le importaba antes de que yo hiciera tanto escándalo.

"Gracias."

La comida es muy buena, incluso tal vez mejor de lo que Bella había anticipado, y sé que está tomando notas de cada bocado—diseccionando y evaluando cada técnica usada. Cuando llega su _crème brûlée_ , hay una caja larga de terciopelo en su plato. Ella solo se ríe y me sacude su cabeza. "Sabes que no esperaba ni siquiera la mitad de esto."

"Lo sé. Por eso me encantó hacerlo. La última sorpresa, lo prometo."

La caja contiene una cadena de plata esterlina. Colgando de un extremo están media docena de pequeños dijes—un cuchillo, una copa de vino llena de resina roja, una sartén, una batidora eléctrica, unas gafas de montura negra, y un corazón.

"Hay tocino y huevos dentro de la sartén." Levanta la vista de observarlos con atención.

"Sip, eso representa todos los desayunos en los que me torturaste usando esos pantalones cortos. La cadena larga es para que descansen en tu pecho. Quiero que la uses todos los días debajo de tu uniforme de chef."

Antes de que Bella pueda agradecerme, reconozco un rostro familiar caminando a zancadas por el restaurante hacia nuestra mesa. Me pongo de pie y extiendo mi mano.

"Edward, es maravilloso verte. Te echamos de menos en la ceremonia de premios," el alcalde anuncia.

"Gracias, alcalde Murray. Me sentí honrado, pero ese día fue mi cumpleaños, y tenía otras festividades que disfrutar. Discúlpeme; permítame presentarle a mi hermosa novia, la señorita Isabella Swan. De hecho, estamos aquí para celebrar su graduación."

Los ojos de Bella se amplían por la sorpresa, pero su sonrisa enciende mi corazón. El alcalde toma la mano que le ofrece. "Es un placer conocerla, señorita Swan, y felicitaciones." Me pide que pase por su oficina la próxima vez que esté cerca antes de ver a otro comensal que tiene que saludar.

"Le dijiste al alcalde que era tu novia."

"Mi hermosa novia," la corrijo. Toca mi mandíbula. "Fui un cretino, y juro que nunca volveré a cometer ese error."

En el viaje a casa en la limusina, Bella esta acurrucada en mi costado. No nos besamos, pero mis dedos acarician su mejilla, su cabello, su muslo desnudo. Nada demasiado sexual. Quiero que sepa que esto no es para follarla—nunca lo fue—es para amarla, abrazarla y estar allí para ella. Estaré allí para Bella en cualquier capacidad que me necesite por el resto de su vida.

En mi habitación, la pongo de pie frente a mí.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Pregunto, recordando sus palabras para mí en la nota.

"¿Bien? E, estoy sin palabras. Pero si es lo que haces para una primera cita, entonces no puedo esperar por la segunda." Sonríe.

"Primero terminemos con esta, ¿no crees?" Sus dientes juegan con la orilla de su labio. "Quiero que te desvistas para mí," le susurro, mi boca cerniéndose a solo unos centímetros de la suya. Sus pupilas dilatadas. Mi cuerpo quiere consumirla, pero me contengo. Esperando. Disfrutando.

Se da la vuelta y baja lentamente el cierre de su espalda. No está usando un sujetador. Empujo la tela de un hombro y beso su piel sensible. Le doy el más pequeño de los mordiscos, antes de empujar su vestido al suelo. Ahora solo lleva sus… tacones altos color azul.

"Cristo, mujer, ¿nunca usas ropa interior?" Toco sus senos y la atraigo contra mi pecho.

"Contigo no."

Mi mano derecha se desliza por su vientre plano para tocar su sexo. Paso saliva y aprieto el seno que llena mi otra mano. Levanta un brazo para inclinar mi cabeza y besarme por encima de su hombro. Es suave y cariñoso. Bella tampoco quiere apresurar esto. Se da la vuelta, y da un paso hacia atrás. Con la tenue luz de mi lámpara de noche, su cuerpo es la visión más exquisita. La he visto desnuda docenas de veces, pero esta es la primera vez que ha estado desnuda desde que me di cuenta que la amo. Mi corazón vibra dentro de mí. Soy tan afortunado y bendecido. Permito que mi mirada se mueva por cada centímetro de cremosa piel blanca. Cuando miro nuevamente a su rostro, el matiz rosado se ve perfecto en ella. Es algo tan extraño de ver por su naturaleza apasionada, pero sospecho que reacciona de esa forma cuando la hago sentir extremadamente hermosa.

"Simplemente hermosa." Lo digo en voz alta. Quiero que escuche esas palabras.

"Tu turno." Tira de mi corbata.

"Todavía no." Me acerco y la beso. Ya no necesito aire, solo a Bella. Venero su boca, su cuello, y su hombro al mismo tiempo que acerco sus caderas a mi dureza. El tiempo se detiene, y todo lo que sé es que Bella está en mis brazos. Imagino la escena pintada en óleo sobre un lienzo—la ninfa desnuda en los brazos del caballero adecuado. Mi determinación se hace pedazos.

La empujo sobre la cama. Va a quitarse los zapatos, pero sacudo mi cabeza. "Se quedan para la primera ronda." Suelta unas risitas, sube sus rodillas, los tacones se entierran en mi edredón, y entonces abre sus piernas lentamente. Se abre y deja todo expuesto. Me está dando todo.

 _Santo Cielo._

No recuerdo haberme desnudado y ni siquiera estoy seguro que todos mis botones sobrevivieran, pero en el segundo siguiente, estoy encima de ella y deslizándome a casa en una sola dura estocada. Gemimos con fuerza, y ella se aferra a mi trasero llevándome más profundo y más cerca. Encierro su cuerpo con mis brazos y la miro a los ojos. Voy a protegerla, adorarla, y amarla hasta el fin de los tiempos. Nuestras bocas se unen y nuestras lenguas se prueban entre ellas, mientras la penetro con fuerza. Profundo. Puedo sentir mi polla restregarse contra su sensible carne. Lloriquea cuando le doy todo. La penetro profundo, manteniendo un ritmo constante, buscando en su cuerpo señales.

"Ahh, Edward," grita, colapsándose debajo de mí, ayudándome a correrme con un último impulso de mis caderas. Cerrando mis ojos, inhalo aire con mis agitados pulmones. Me quedo dentro de ella, pero dejo el peso sobre mis brazos.

Debí haber tenido fe en Bella desde el principio. Necesito confiar en lo que compartimos, y en cómo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es más fuerte que lo que cualquier otro puede pensar. Voy a creer que mi amor podrá protegerla aun cuando físicamente no pueda hacerlo.

"¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?"

Bella levanta su mano y toca mi frente. "¿Estás enfermo? Dios, he creado un monstruo."

"¿Y bien?"

"De hecho, sí, lo estoy. ¿Esta vez me dirás a dónde? No puedo imaginar cómo vas a superar lo de esta noche."

Le sonrío. "Quiero que conozcas a mis padres y a mi hermano, Emmett."

Bella jadea y cubre su boca con su mano. "Hablas en serio," susurra.

"Totalmente en serio. Ya es hora de conozcan a la mujer de la que estoy locamente enamorado."

"¿ _Locamente_ enamorado?" Sonríe.

"Completamente loco. Me provoca hacer cosas locas como alejarla cuando todo lo que quiero es que esté a mi lado."

Bella envuelve mis hombros con sus brazos y me baja hacia su boca. Me da un beso intenso y prolongado, y me siento despertar de nuevo. Meto mi rostro en su cuello e inhalo su dulce aroma. El cielo en la tierra. Al fin estoy en casa. Me besa otra vez, despacio, y siento sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa.

"¿E?"

"¿Mmmm?" Estoy tratando de memorizarla en este momento.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, y te prometo seguir mis sueños. Sé que eso te preocupa, pero confía en mí cuando digo que _todos mis sueños_ te involucran, mis pequeñísimos pantalones cortos… y una fuerte encimera de cocina en alguna parte de Seattle."

* * *

 _ **Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado**_ _ **Al fin aceptó que no importa lo que diga la gente mientras su amor los haga felices. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta corta historia tan linda, gracias por leer y sobre todo, gracias por compartir sus palabras conmigo y la autora. Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, y por último, espero que puedan hacerme saber que les pareció, incluso aquellas lectoras silenciosas, un gracias es bien recibido. A todas, les pido un enorme favor, a las que saben inglés, ustedes saben que poner para darle las gracias a FoxxyJ por permitirme compartir esta historia con ustedes, a las que no, podrían escribir esto: Thanks for share this beautiful story with us Foxxy. Por favor chicas, unas cuantas palabras no cuesta mucho. Les anuncio que inicio una nueva traducción esta semana: 'Out of the mouth of Babes' de Edward's Eternal. Así que, pónganme en alerta para recibir el aviso. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo en mis demás traducciones.**_


End file.
